Harry Potter e os Segredos do Passado
by Lady Allanna
Summary: Há algumas semanas que tres jovens peranbulando pelo vilagrejo de Godric's Hollow, alguns dos moradores mais antigos, podem jurar que um dos 3 jovens é identico a um antio morador que morreu tragicmente a 17 anos atras
1. Revelções

Asivo : esta Fancif esta sendo escrita ANTES do lançamento do 7º livro da serie, não tendo nada relacionado as coisas que vão acontecer no 7º livro !! 

Há algumas semanas que tres jovens peranbulando pelo vilagrejo de Godric's Hollow, alguns dos moradores mais antigos, que estavam lá a mais de 17 anos, podem jurar que um dos 3 jovens é identico a um homem que morou lá a 16 anos atras, apenas pelos olhos pois esses eram iguais ao de sua mulher, conhecidencia ?  
Alguns mais ousados dizem que ele é o filho do casal que morreu tragicalmente, outros dizem que é bobagem e muitas pessoas podem se paracer sem ser parates.

O mundo bruxo anda cada vez mais instavel, os trouxas estão morrendo, acidentes horriveis estão acontecendo por toda parte, esta cada vez mais dificiul para o Ministro da magia esconder o mundo magico. A guerra contra valdemort está declarada.  
Sera esse o fim, ou apenas o começo da guerra que esta por vir, ningem sabe ao certo, e poucos arriscam afirmar alguma coisa.

Este é so mais um ano normal para um jovem bruxo, ou tão normal quanto se pode esperar que seja a vida de Harry potter

**Capitulo 1 - Revelações **

Faltavam apenas alguns dias para o casamento, e Harry estava em seu quarto na Rua dos alfeneiros nº 4. Como fazia nos últimos dias, ele estava pensando, não so nos últimos dias, mas também em toda a sua vida, na sua vida antes-hogwarts e pós-hogwarts. Em tudo que havia acontecido, no seu 1º ano em Hogwarts como se sentira na seleção das casas, conhecer Rony e Herniome, qual foi a maravilhosa sensação de voar pela primeira vez, como ele Rony e Herniome haviam lutado e ganhado de Valdemort. E no segundo ano, os ataques aos amigos, a ajuda secreta de Herniome, a suspeita sobre ele, a descoberta que ele era um Ofidioglota, a poção polisuco, lutar contra o basilisco, a ajuda de Fawkes, destruir sem querer uma horcruxe de Tom ridlle. E seu terceiro ano aprendeu a repelir dementadores, voltou no tempo, salvar bicuço, descobrir o padrinho, salvar sua vida e ajuda-lo a fugir. No quarto ano teve a copa mundial de quadribol, o torneio Tribuxo, as três perigosas tarefas, a morte de um colega, à volta de Lord Valdemort. Em seu quinto ano teve os ataques dos Dementadores a ele e ao Duda, a audiência, a Umbrig, a AD, a ida ao ministério, a morte de Sirius. E enfim seu sexto e ultimo ano em Hogwarts, ah sim porque aquele foi seu ultimo ano, Malfoy se tornando um comensal, as pessoas novamente não acreditaram nele, a descoberta das horcruxes, a importância em destruí-las, a morte de Dumbledore, o namoro com Gina. Ou como foi sua vida antes de Hogwarts, seus tios o tratando mal, Duda o amolando a cada instante, depois a descoberta de que era bruxo.

Pensando bem, muitas coisas foram horríveis, mas outras foram muito boas, e por fim percebeu que tudo que aconteceu tinha que acontecer, e ele não saberia dizer como seria sua vida sem Hogwarts, que aquele era seu mundo, seu lar, onde haviam pessoas que o amavam como ele era, e aceitando seu destino como é, e tentando ajuda-lo e não fugindo dele. E por fim descidiu que como para o padrinho a casa da mãe era seu pesadelo, para ele seria a casa dos Tios.

- Mas pelo menos daqui a alguns dias eu vou embora daqui para não voltar mais - pensou Harry afastando um livro que estivera lendo para apanhar um pergaminho e um tinteiro que estavam jogados no chão, quando um barulho

na rua o fez parar, ele parou na metade do caminho e ficou escutando, logo depois ouviu Tio Walter descer do carro xingando porque o carburador do carro estava com problemas.

Harry então percebeu como estava ansioso e que procura qualquer sinal de magia,isso lhe fez lembrar de um verão a 2 anos atrás, Valdemort tinha acabado de ressurgir e ele estava preso na rua dos alfeneiros sem informações as cartas dos amigos eram precárias e não tinham nem uma informação, essa frustração era tão grande que quando viu os amigos a felicidade em revê-los foi apaga pelo fato de ter sido deixado de lado.

- Mas agora é diferente – pensou Harry enquanto fazia uma anotação e conferindo o relógio, terminou a anotação e se virou para pegar dois espelhos que estavam dentro da gaveta na mesa de cabeceira. O primeiro espelho tinha um moldura dourada mas gasta parecendo velho, mas seu reflexo era tão intenso e brilhante que parecia novo em folha, e o segundo tinha a moldura prata e brilhante e com o reflexo ainda mais intenso que o outro.

- Rony, Mione

- Harry – responderam os dois amigos ao mesmo tempo

- Como esta indo a preparação para o casamento ? A tudo bem, mamãe nem parece à mesma, anda aos cochichos com Fleur isso esta deixando Gina louca, ela não esta nem um pouco satisfeita que Fleur vá casar com Gui, sabe ?

- Entendo, e como vai a pesquisa Mione ?

- Bem, achei uns feitiços realmente bons, e umas Poções que realmente vão nos ajudar – a amiga fraquejou quando viu a cara de Harry ao mencionar Poções, e aquilo lhe deu medo, porque era uma inconfundível raiva – desculpa

Harry.

- Não tudo bem Mione a culpa não foi sua.. - Os três ficaram em silencio, ninguém ousava fazer barulho, cada um com seus pensamentos ate que..

- HARRYYYYY !! desça aqui agora mesmo.

- Tenho que ir, falo com vocês dois mais tarde – disse Harry dando um toque com a varinha nos espelhos e os guardando no mesmo lugar.

Desceu para a cozinha para ver o que sua tia queria, ela estava realmente de mau humor naquele dia, revolveu não testar sua paciência. Ela estava de pé no meio da cozinha e na sua frente algo que fez chamar sua atenção, na frente dela

tinham 3..

- Corujas !! Harry, corujas, o que elas estão fazendo aqui ??

- Não sei - chegando perto das corujas para apanhar as cartas como as aves se recusaram ele se aproximou para ver o destinatário das cartas e aquilo o surpreendeu mais que qualquer outra coisa - São para a senhora, Tio Walter e Duda !

- Como disse ?

- As cartas que as corujas vieram entregar. Uma para a senhora, uma para o Tio Walter e uma pro Duda !

- Tem certeza disso moleque ? - Tio Walter havia acabado de entrar a suas costas para ligar para o guincho e tinha ouvido a parte final da conversa.

- Sim senhor ! Tenho certeza !

- O que vamos fazer Walter ?

- Acalmasse Petunia, e você garoto pega essas cartas - vendo que Harry não se mexia acrescentou - Anda moleque, AGORA !

- Não posso - disse Harry tão calmante que surpreendeu ate a si mesmo.

- Porque não ?

- So o destinatário pode retirar as cartas caso contrario a coruja vai bicar quem tentar lhe arrancar a carta. – mentiu Harry, queria provocar o tio

Por essa tio Walter não esperava, mexeu nos bigodes e depois de algum tempo finalmente disse relutante

- Bem já que não tem jeito, qual delas é a minha? - Harry apenas apontou a da direita.

- E a mi-minha ? - perguntou uma tremula Tia Penutia

Harry apontou a do meio, Duda ainda não havia aparecido, mas sabia qual. Seria sua reação, Duda ultimamente para qualquer coisa que lhe dissessem que não o Agradasse ele metia um soco na pessoa; Duda agora estava com o dobro do tamanho do ultimo verão parecia consideravelmente com um filhote de orca. Harry estava tão

concentrado nesses pensamentos que nem reparou que os tios à medida que iam lendo ficavam cada vez mais surpresos. So quando tia Petunia soltou um gritinho que não dava para saber ao certo se era se pânico ou de aflição, Harry acordou do devaneio e quando olhou para Tia petunia ela estava pálida e sua aparência não era nada boa.

- Walter, como isso é possível ? Como eles podem saber ? Como..

- Petunia me deixei ler sua carta !

Tio Walter não precisou ler a carta inteira para saber que eram praticamente iguais, uma coisinha ou outra era diferente, mas o sentido geral era o mesmo.

Harry à medida que os tios liam as cartas e focavam olhares significativos, ficava cada vez mais curioso "O que será que aconteceu ? O que alguém sabe que não deveria ?" ate que não agüentou mais de curiosidade e perguntou

- O que aconteceu ? O que esta escrito nas cartas ?

Tio Walter olhou harry como quem avalia a pessoa, respirou fundo puxou uma Cadeira limpou as mãos sujas em um guardanapo e finalmente disse

- Bem melhor que sabia disso por sua conta – falando isso passou a carta a Harry

Caro Sr. Dursley 

_Assim como a 16 anos atas lhe pedi para que contasse ao Harry sobre quem realmente era, e você cumpriu esta tarefa miseravelmente, agora trago a oportunidade de se ao jovem Harry sua historia antes dele, falo é claro, da historia de sua família e do fato de ele ter uma irmã.O Sr. talvez não saiba, mas 4 anos antes de Harry nascer Tiago e Lílian tiveram uma filha, mas essa criança não era uma criança normal, era alem de bruxa uma prodígio, isso no mundo mágico é algo extremamente raro.Bem ela nasceu no meio da 1ª grande guerra, e sendo quem era seus pais acharam melhor levava para longe do centro da guerra.Sendo assim fiquei incumbido de levar Dinny Potter para um vilarejo bruxo no sul da França, onde ela foi criada por parentes muito distantes dos Potter, mas ainda sim parentes e bruxos.A menina cresceu, e de sua família apenas sabia que os pais haviam morrido, por isso foi criada pelos "Tios".Os prodígios no mundo bruxo, são extremamente raros como já disse, eles tem muitas habilidades, como ter uma mente muito avançada, controle total da magia, não precisar de varinhas para realizar feitiços, aprender tudo muito rápido, e algo muito peculiar que é ver o futuro; esse dom não é a mesma coisa que as profecias, porque elas podem não se realizar, e a visão dos prodígios se realiza não importa o que aconteça._

_Ou seja ela corria muito perigo por ser quem era.Para esclarecer um pouco mais de suas habilidades, aos 6 anos já tinha conhecimento do melhor e mais brilhante aluno de 4º ano. Mas mesmo assim, ela foi e freqüentou a Academia de Beauxbatons, depois se formou auror.Ela é claro nunca soube que era uma prodígio, mas sempre soube é claro que era diferente. _

_Por isso eu estava com a capa quando Tiago faleceu, estava prestes a fazer o mesmo que havia feito com a sua irmã. Quando ela completou 1 ano eu a levei escondida na capa de invisibilidade de Tiago e ia fazer o mesmo com Harry quando seus pais morreram._

_Mas há alguns dias eu mandei para ela uma carta contando quem ela era realmente, contando quem era sua família, e revelando seu segredo de ser uma prodígio.Ela ira busca Harry em dois dias para leva-lo para A toca, e empenara a Harry tudo que for necessária, embora eu ache que ele já aprendeu tudo aquilo que vai precisar. _

_Carinhosamente _

_Alvo Dumbledore_

Harry não sabia o que dizer, estava sem palavras, esperava que alguém já tivesse lhe contado alguma coisa sobre essa historia, esperava que Dumbledore teria contado alguma coisa sobre isso, ou ate mesmo Sirius, ao pensar naqueles bruxos seu coração teve uma sensação estranha, era uma mistura de saudade com raiva com mais alguma coisa que ele não coisa que ele não conseguia descrever, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por tia Petunia.

- Pelo que entendi desta carta sua irmã vira te busca daqui a dois dias para te levar para essa toca, hei, espere um momento essa não é aquela casa maluca daqueles seus amigos esquisitos ? Como é mesmo que se chamam ? Waezzlye ?

- Waesley - corrigiu Harry

- Isso mesmo, bom você vai com ela para aquela casa e depois disso não precisa mais voltar para nossa casa. Nem vai fazer isso alis.

- Ebaaa, não vou mais ter que agüentar esse potter imbecil anormal - falou um Duda muito feliz as costas de Harry, ele tinha acabado de sair do treino de Boxe, um dos seu amigos o tinha dado uma carona já que o pai não aparecia para busca-lo. e ouviu a ultima parte da conversa. Ainda estava comemorando quando olhou para o lado e viu a coruja parada ali e soltou um grito que se misturava com surpresa e medo. A ultima coruja, a que estava endereçada a Duda ainda estava ali. Harry e os tios haviam se esquecido dela, ate tia petunia acalmar Duda e explicar que ele teria que pegar a carta ou a coruja não iria embora demorou uns bons 20 minutos. E um Duda tremendo de medo e pavor se aproximou da coruja para desamarrar a carta, assim que ele parou de tremer um pouco e conseguiu desamarrar a carta saio correndo e foi parar atrás de Tia petunia antes mesmo da coruja alçar vôo. Duda estava tão desesperado que passou a carta para tia petunia ler. A medida que ela ia lendo a carta ia ficando cada vez mais surpresa e mais espantada com as coisas que ia lendo no final passou a carta para Tio Walter que ia ficando com a mesma expreção que ela e este ao final a passou a Harry.

_Caro Sr. Dudley Durskey_

_Primeiramente lamento pela ida de Almofadinhas mas creio que em breve ele esteja de volta ao seu antigo lar_

_suponho que Tom já saiba de algo_

_faço votos para que encontre o que estava procurando _

_e sugiro que olhe no lugar que você foi mais feliz _

_lá no grande aposento que guarda o saber_

_você talvez encontre respostas para algumas de suas perguntas_

_porque também foi lá que Tom as achou_

_e por fim recomendo_

_que não pensa mal de mim pelo que eu fiz_

_cometi os erros de um velho tolo que _

_se esqueça do que é ser jovem_

_cometi os erros que Tom espera que nos tolos que amam cometam._

_Peço-lhe para que encontre meu mais antigo e leal amigo _

_ele lhe será muito útil. _

_E por ultimo lhe dou algo em que pensar preste bem atenção._

_Nem tudo é o que parece, olhe de outro lado para enxergar o correto _

_tudo que precisa saber já lhe foi encinado, esta preparado_

_se algo der errado confie nos amigos, que eles lhe encinaram o necessário_

_siga os passos daqueles que o antevieram, e daquele que te encinou_

_ande sempre atrás daquele que te deu poderes especiais_

_E por ultimo lembre-se onde consiste toda a diferença do mundo,_

_nunca se esqueça disso e no final ganhara o fim. E terá direito um novo começo._

_Aquele que te mostrou o garoto por traz do mostro ! _

_Com carinho,_

_Seu mestre e professor._

Harry não conseguiu esconder o sorriso quando terminou de ler a carta era por isso que seus tios não haviam entendido nada e quando viram que seu sobrinho sorria ao final da carta exigiram explicações.

- O que quê esta acontecendo aqui ? Que carta maluca é essa ? Porque diabos você esta sorrindo ? - esbravejou tio Walter

- Não é uma carta maluca é bem clara e objetiva para quem sabe entender, e não são muitas pessoas que podem. Essa carta não era para Duda era para mim. Dumbledore a mandou para Duda pra proteger a carta, ele sabia que eu ia acabar tendo acesso a carta foi mais seguro assim.

- Então esse velho maluco usou meu filho como bode expiatório ?

- NUNCA INSULTE DUMBLEDORE NA MINHA FRENTE OUVIU ? SE NÃO EU NÃO SEREI

RESPONSAVEL POR MIM !

- Olhe aqui moleque mais respeito viu ! - falou um Tio Walter premendo de medo e tentando parecer confiante, mas sua voz saio tão apavorada que so fez Harry rir.

- Porque eu teria ? Agora que sou maior de idade posso fazer magia fora da escola..

Harry parou de falar para apreciar o impacto que suas palavras causariam e gostou muito do feito que essas simples palavras causaram neles, passado um tempo Harry virou as costas e subiu para seu quarto. Quando entrou viu a sujeira e a bagunça que seu quarto estava principalmente se comparado ao resto da casa. Livros de feitiço espalhados pelo chão, pergaminhos com anotações, roupas trouxas e vestes de bruxo, roupas sujas, roupas que estavam limpas mas totalmente amarrotadas. Como iria embora em dois dias resolveu que seria bom arrumar as malas, e melhor ainda poder fazer isso com magia, mas como não tinha completado dezessete anos ainda.. Começou arrumar suas coisas e so terminou tarde da madrugada, quando Edwiges voltou, ele estava tão cansado que deitou por cima das cobertas e dormiu, quando acordou no dia seguinte achava seriamente que alguém tinha lhe dado uma poção para dormir sem sonhar, olhou no relógio 4 : 28 da tarde olhou para o lado Edwiges ainda estava ali quando o viu acordar levantou vôo e saio, devia estar esperando o Dono acordar.

Agora so faltavam algumas horas para ele poder ir embora, estava morrendo de fome, não tinha comido nada ontem no almoço nem seque havia jantado, e hoje não havia tomado café da manha nem almoçado, como era quase hora do chá ele foi ate o banheiro tomar um banho pra descer mais limpo para o chá das cinco.

Quando desceu Tia petunia estava arrumando as coisas para o chá, e viu que Harry estava mais arrumado do que costume isso deu a ela uma Idea do que ele pretendia já que sabia que o sobrinho não comia nada desde o café da manha da véspera, olhou pra ele e disse que se quisesse tomar o chá junto com eles, teria que ajudar a arrumar as coisas, Harry obedeceu sem reclamar, estava acostumado a fazer esse tipo de coisas. Quando o relógio bateu 5 : 00 horas Duda cruzava a soleira da porta acompanhado de Pedro seu melhor amigo, que era quase tão grande e corpulento como Duda.

Depois do chá Harry voltou ao quarto e guardou a ultima coisa que faltava, os espelhos mágicos. Olhou em volta, aquele seria o ultimo dia que iria ver aquela casa, pela 1ª vez em muito tempo sentiu medo, porque não sabia o que iria acontecer, não sabia para onde ia, nem o que iria encontrar, não sabia quando poderia ter paz novamente ou para onde iria se tudo isso acabasse e ele vivese para contar a historia, sentiu que mais do que nunca queria ter Dumbledore e Sirius ao seu lado, e como seria bom se seus pais estivessem ali e imaginou como teria sido sua vida com seus pais em vez de seus tios, e por ultimo imaginou como seria sua irmã e se ela tinha vivido bem e se ela seria legal, e esse pensamento o reconfortou teria sua irmã ao seu lado, ela seria como uma mãe para ele, Harry deitou na cama e continuou pensando nessas coisas, nas coisas que iriam acontecer no dia seguinte, e antes de adormecer percebeu que por mais horrivel que eram seus tios, e por mais que odiasse aquele lugar ele sentiria saudades, afinal aquela havia sido sua casa durante 16 anos e não so sua casa, aquele lugar por mais despresivel e repugnante que fosse havia protegido sua vida nos ultimos 16 anos, e com esse pensamento Harry Potter dormiu, dormiu tranquilo e sem preocupações com sonhos bons e alegres, como se não tivesse problemas, ou que nunca tivesse saido da casa de seus pais em Godric's Hollow, dormiu como não dormia a muito tempo, dormiu como dormia na casa de seus pais embalado por uma canção de sua mãe.

Cuco-cuco, cuco-cuco, o relogio da vizinha toca 12:00, Harry já tem dezessete anos, já é maior de idade. O som o acordou e tudo aconteceu no mesmo segundo, varios estampios e em seguida a campainha toca, tio Walter grita no quarto ao lado, Harry se levanta assustado, varinha em punho, desce as escada calmamente, encostou o ouvido na porta da frente e reconheceu aquelas vozes, sorriu e abriu a porta. Do outro lado estavam Tonks, Lupin, Olho-tonto Moody, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley sorrindo para ele.

- Feliz Aniversario Harry ! Viemos aqui para te buscar ! E antes de irmos a te onde temos que ir, vamos dar uma passadinha no Ministerio, você tem que pegar uma autorização.

- Vamos pegar suas coisas Harry - disse uma Tonks muito animada seus cabelos agora estavam vermelhos e muito compridos, parecendo uma irmã mais velha de Gina.

Harry sabia pq ela preferia o quarto do garoto, pq esse era bem mais bagunçado que o resto da casa e a auror se sentia melhor ali do que no resto da casa mas ficou um pouco decepicionada que o quarto de Harry tão tivesse tão bagunçado quanto ela esperava, mas mesmo assim, arrumou o quarto e limpou a gaiola de Edwiges desceu o malão do garoto, quando desceram os Dursley estavam na sala a sua espera e Olho-Tonto estva conversando com eles. Eles foram embora sem dizer nada.

Sairam para a rua, estava quente e com uma leve brisa, o ceu estava limpo e as estrelas bem a vista, uma noite linda. Olho-tonto saiu reclamando, dizendo que a noite estava muito clara que algum trouxa poderia nos ver, quando foi interrompido por Lupin.

- Se acalme Alastor, não se esqueça que nos vamos com o Nôitibus ate o ministerio..

- Tá bem, tá bem! - concordou um Olho-tonto

Lupin esticou o braço da varinha e um onibus roxo berrante apareceu com um estanpio e uma sorridente bruxinha com vestes roxas e amarela pulou para fora e disse alegremente

- Bem-vindo ao ônibus Nôitibus Andante,o tranporte de emergência para Bruxos e Bruxas perdeidos. Basta esticar a mão da varinha, subir a bordo e podemos leva-los aonde quiser. Meu nome é Maryannele Dostoic, Mary, e serei sua condutora por esta noite ! Aonde os Srs. e a Srta. vão esta noite ? – Harry olhou atentamente para a nova condutora, ela não se parecia nada com o antigo condutor, Lalau, que agora estava preso porque o Ministerio queria mostrar trabalho, um inocente prezo e pessoas como Bellatrix estavam soltas, aquele pensamente deu nova motivação para perceguir e prender todas aquelas pessoas horriveis.

- Ao Ministerio da Magia - respondeu Lupin calmante, eles entraram e se sentaram nas camas do 1º andar.

Mary não era como Lalau e não falou nada a viajem inteira, nem ningeum mais falou, quando chegaram ao Ministerio sairam como quando entraram, silenciosos.

A noite ali estava igual em Surrey, eles se espremeram na cabine Telefonica da entrada de vizitantes do ministerio, descen ate o atrio e encontram Enrico o vigia noturno durmindo.

- Boa noite ! - diz Lupin calmamente mas em alto e bom som o que faz o vigia acordar sobresaltado.

- Que vocês querem a estas horas aque no ministerio ?

- Eu vim fazer meu exame de aparatação.

- Huum - Enrico pensa um pouco e depois continua - está bem; varinhas por favor mas que fique avisado so a um instrutor de plantão hoje a noite !

- Tudo bem - disse Harry entregando sua varinha. Eles toman o elevador ate o nivel seis, o corredor esta dezerto e escuro, eles andam em uma formação Tonks vai a frente, depois dela Harry, Lupin fecha o comboio, do lado esquerdo vai Olho-tonto e do lado direito o Sr. Weasley. Apesar das reclamações de Tonks eles continuarem em formação e seguiram ate quase o final do corredor mas antes disso viram a esquerda e depois a direita e finalmente chegam a uma como

todas as outras que encontraram pelo caminho, mas para Harry ela era diferente de todas, com letras douradas estava escrito

Centro de Teste de Aparatação

Harry abriu a porta, era uma sala bem grande tinha algumas mesas encostadas

na parede em todo o resto haviam obistaculos e circulos coloridos, que Harry imaginou serem os lugares onde deveria aparatar. O plantonista estava acordado e jogando um jogo que Harry não conhecia, apenas levantou os olhos quando o grupo entrou na sala depois de alguns momentos disse :

- Meu nome é Harrison Cruish eu vou ser o seu instrutor de aparatação, o

Sr. tem alguma experiencia em aparatação ?

- Sim senhor, tive aulas no colegio.

- Que colegio ?

- Hogwarts.

- Ah sim, bom intão veremos quanto você aprendeu nessas aulas sim ?!

Harry apenas confirmou com a cabeça, estava meio nervoso.

- Bem quero que você aparete nesse circulo vermelho aque depois volte para o lugar de onde começou depois em cima da ultima cadeira e por fim neste circulo azul aque no centro.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça, e foi fazendo exatamente o que Harrison falou, e quando aparatou no circulo azul indicado em problemas, foi aplaudido por Harrison que pegou uma camera bruxa instantanea e tirou uma foto do Harry. Isso não o surpreendeu nada o que o surpreendeu foi que em vez que sair uma foto da camera saiu a carteira de Harry com a foto.


	2. Uma outra visão da Toca

Estava escuro no jardim da Toca, mas havia uma pequena claridade vinda da janela da cozinha, mas mesmo assim era muito pouca, porque pelo que se podia perceber, haviam muitas pessoas andando pela pequena cozinha da família Weasley. O grupo se aproximou da porta e o Sr. Waesley bateu dizendo

Harry ao chegar na Toca, olha para a casa antiga e sustentada por magia e tem o mesmo sentimento de quando olha pra Hogwarts e se sente em casa, sente como se aquele fosse a sua casa, é a primeira vez que pensa naquela casa como a sua. Mas tambem seu padrinho não havia acampado na casa de seu pai ?? Não falava que se sentia mais em casa, na casa dos Potter do que na casa dos Black ?? Porque ele Harry Potter não poderia gostar mais da casa Dos Waesley do q da casa dos Dursley Já que ali ele era tratado como filho e irmão ?!

- Molly abra a porta querida, o Harry deve estar congelando aqui fora e também deve estar morto de fome.

- Eles chegaram ! - apesar de ainda estar para fora harry reconheceu a voz de Herniome

- Ate que enfim pensei que so chegariam amanha do jeito que estavam demorando ! - a voz irreconhecível da caçula dos Waesley, Gina.

- Nhaaaa que nada, vocês sabem como o Harry é ! - Harry sorriu ao ouvir a voz do melhor amigo, Rony. 

A Sra. Waesley abriu a porta e puxou Harry para um abraço maternal que ele sempre imaginava que se sua mãe fosse viva seria daquele jeito, depois de saltá-lo começou a olhar e cutucou sua cintura e depois exclamou

- Meu deus Harry como você está magro, venha querido entre e sente-se que eu vou arrumar alguma coisa para você comer... E vocês não querem entrar ?

- Ah, não obrigada Molly ainda tenho alguns relatórios para fazer.

- Ah sim Remo, e você Tonks querida ? Alastor ?

- Tenho que voltar para a sede mas obrigado Molly.

- Eu tenho uns servicinhos a fazer Sra. Waesley mas obrigada pelo  
convite.

- Esta bem então, Harry já para dentro você precisa comer e des..

Mas antes que ela conseguisse terminar, a visão de Harry foi tampada por uma massa de cabelos castanhos e cheios, e seus tímpanos furados por um grito agudo de Mione, assim que ela o soltou e ele pensou que teria tempo para respirar um pouco, Gina pulou em seu pescoço e o beijou, o que durou algum tempo, ou então varias noite de lua nova com um céu tão brilhante e claro como o daquela noite, ele não saberia dizer.

Ao ouvir os gêmeos se aproximarem tentou se desvencilhar da  
caçula mas ela o agarrou de novo.

- Olha aqui Harry, so porque você é o menino-que-sobreviveu não significa que vamos deixar você namorar a nossa irmã e se vocÊ não saltá-la iremos te azarar.

- Cala boca, Jorge ou você acha que o menino-que-sobreviveu vai ligar para uma ameace de um bruxo que serve apenas para fazer traquinagens ? – Harry reconheceu o mais velho dos Waesley, Gui – Ola harry !

- Oi gui, como vai.. – Gina o interrompeu e voltaram a se beijar, so então Harry se lembrou que o Sr. Waesley estava na sala, sentiu seu rosto ficando vermelho e afastou Gina depois sussurrou em seu ouvido de modo que so ela ouvisse.

- Agora não, depois.

Uma Gina contrariada, se afastou de seu herói, e se sentou no braço da cadeira no momento que a Sra. Waesley entrava com uma bandeja com o jantar de Harry.

- Ainda bem que você o soltou se não teria que azara-la – O tom de piada fez todos rirem – Tome Harry querido, como tudo.

- Bem então o casamento é daqui a dois dias ?!

- Ahan ! - respondeu uma Gina mal-humorada

- E como estão os preparativos ?

- Aah, estan indoo mui bein, esta qu'sse tud prronnt. O vestido de dama de honrra está Magnific. Ficarra divini com os cabelos rruivo de Ginn, e a corrôa de duendis ficou magnific com o meu vestid e a decorraçan da casse ficarra liinda - Fleur parou um pouco para respirar, disse tudo aquilo como se tivesse decorado, suspirou dando a intenção de que gostaria de levar a diante a conversa sobre o casamento mas a Sra. Waesley interrompeu-a

- Amanha conversaremos mais, para cama já ! Harry querido você ficara com o Rony no quarto.

Eles subiram para o ultimo andar da casa, e não dormiram imediatamente esperaram por Mione deu a entender que queria conversar sobre os planos futuros, para as coisas que fariam depois do casamento. E não deu outra, Hermione esperou Gina dormir o que não demorou muito pois a garota estava morta de sono, então assim que Gina dormiu Hermione aparatou no quarto dos garotos, que a esperavam sentados na cama, ela se sentou na cama de Rony e  
olhou ansiosa para Harry. Este entendeu o que ela queria saber e começou a falar o que pensava

- Bom, eu acho que devemos sair na madrugada depois do casamento, quando todos estiverem dormindo para que assim não tentem nos impedir e será melhor assim, porque eu não gosto de despedidas.

- Também acho Harry, mas iremos para onde ? E como vamos ? E..

- Calma Mione, nos vamos para Godric's Hollow, estou com essa idéia desde a morte do – Harry esitou por um momento, falar sobre aquilo ainda era muito doloroso, mesmo com as fortes insinuações de que ele estaria vivo ainda e isso o deixava mais confuso, Harry suspirou fundo e depois continuou - mas antes vamos passar no Gringotes, vamos precisar de dinheiro e também dinheiro de trouxas, para alguma emergência; e vamos precisar de ajuda, gostaria de.. - mas ai parou de falar e então se lembrou que sua irmã não estava com o grupo que iria busca-lo na casa dos Dursley e isso o assutou, o que teria acontecido com ela ? - Tem uma coisa que não contei a vocês – e então contou aos dois sobre as cartas de Dumbledore, sobre a irmã, a mensagem secreta e todo o resto.

- Mas então Harry, porque você não ficou com a sua irmã? E segundo o que você falou as cartas foram enviadas depois da morte dele, então ele esta vivo ? E ele falou que sirius não demora a volta ? E você falou que sua irmã é uma prodígio ? – Mione não fazia suas perguntas como se procura-se uma resposta, mas querendo confirmações, e a cada pergunta ficava mais feliz

- Porque o sorriso ? Você sabe de alguma coisa sobre isso, não é Mione ? 

Hermione sorriu com um sorriso bem maroto, como se esperasse aquela pergunta.

- Sim.

- E vai se dar ao trabalho de nos explicar ? – Perguntou Rony ralhando com a namorada

- Ora mas é claro. Bom, primeiro o prodígio é o Dom mais raro no mundo da magia, eles se desenvolvem muito rápido, com apenas 1 ano já falam fluentemente e já tem um controle espantoso de magia. Não precisam de varinhas para fazer mágicas; claro que não são os únicos bruxos muito poderosos também são capazes de fazer isso e não é com todo feitiço que eles conseguem fazer sem varinha, mas os prodígios fazem qualquer magia sem varinha porem se eles usarem varinha o feitiço vai ser bem mais potente. E tem uma coisa muito peculiar, eles podem ver o futuro..

- Eles são videntes ? Fazem profecias ?

- Não Harry, as profecias como você mesmo disse podem não se realizar, mas as visões dos prodígios sempre se realizam não importa o que aconteça. Quanto ao Dumbledore, existe algo chamado Simulacro, é muito complicado, porque envolve feitiços muitos complicados e poções e tem que ser um bruxo espantosamente poderoso, bom acho que o Dumbledore conseguiria.

- O que esse feitiço faz exatamente mione ?

- É bem complicado, mas é mais ou menos como se essa combinação de feitiços e poções criasse um holograma..

- O que é um holograma ? – Perguntou rony curioso

- É uma imitação de alguma coisa ou alguém. – Respondeu Hermione sem paciencia  
- Mas hologramas são bem falsos Mione, não enganam ninguém, e o Dumbledore que estava comigo era bem real. Alem do mais eu não sai do lado dele nem um segundo.

- Eu sei harry, mas o Simulacro é bem mais real, e engana qualquer um, menos a pessoa que o conjurou. E você tem certeza que você ficou TODO o tempo ao lado do Dumbledore naquela noite ?

- Bom mione, teve uma hora que nos tivemos que nadar e algumas vezes eu perdi Dumbledore de vista, mas não daria tempo suficiente para ele fazer tudo isso.

- Harry, esses feitiços e poções não precisam ser feitas na hora que o bruxo quer o Simulo, mas para conjurar o Simulo basta um feitiço bem simples Solpud Soproc, mas que não tem valor nem um sem os outros feitiços e poções, e para fazer o Simulo sumir basta dizer o feitiço ao contrario Corpos Duplos. Esses instantes seriam o suficiente para o Dumbledore conjurar o Simulo. E tem mais uma coisa sobre eles que eu não consigo lembrar.. Ah ! Lembrei, a pessoa que conjura o Simulo controla ele. E o Simulo tem todas as habilidades, conhecimentos e lembranças da pessoa que o conjurou.

- Mas porque o Dumbledore iria fazer isso ?

- Vai ver Harry, que ele temia que algo de ruin acontecesse com ele, vai ver ele soube que poderia morrer. Daí fez isso.

- E as cartas não podem ser falsas Mione, sei lá alguém forjar essas cartas e escrever como se fosse o Dumbledore ?

- Duvido muito, pseudograficos são muito raros, tenho certeza que o do dumbledore.

- E quanto ao sirius ? O que era aquele véu ?

- Não sei Harry, mas podemos investigar e sugiro que depois de gringotes e antes de Godric's Hallow deveríamos ir a Hogwarts.

- Também acho isso. - Derepente ouviram um estanpio familiar de quem aparata ou desaparata, e depois um grito de profundo pavor que ecoou na noite quente e clara os três amigos ficaram parados por um momento, depois desceram para a cozinha e espiaram pela cozinha, no gramado na frente da cozinha uma jovem que a primeira impressão, harry achou que fosse sua mãe, mas depois de algum tempo se lembrou que não podia ser sua mãe estava morta, mas mesmo assim era alguém muito que se parecia muito com ela, so então Harry se lembrou da irmã e percebeu que era ela caída e quase morrendo no meio do quintal dos Waesley, Harry esitou um pouco antes de ir para fora, mas quando a irmã voltou a gritar ele saiu na direção da irmã e se agachou ao seu lado

- Dinny ? Dinny,é você ? Você está bem ?

- Harry ? Oh, harry ainda bem que você esta bem – Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa alguma coisa ela o abraçou bem forte e depois desmaiou.

Harry a levou no colo, ate a cozinha onde todos os Weasley e Fleur já os esperavam, tontos de sono e querendo saber o que tinha acontecido.

- Sra. Waesley ela desmaiou, será que a Sra. Pode fazer alguma coisa por ela, e cuidar desses cortes ?

- Claro querido, mas quem ela é ? Se parece muito com sua mãe sabia disso ?

- É porque ela é minha irmã. – A surpreendente noticia acordou de vez os Weasley que estavam ansiosos para saber. Harry olhou para Hermione e a garota entendeu que o amigo estava muito confuso para contar aquela historia. Hermione contou tudo, ou quase omitiu algumas partes, como o fato da irmã ser uma prodígio e sobre Dumbledore.

- Quer dizer então que eu tenho uma cunhada ? – disse Gina alegremente, tentando descontrair o ambiente, o que fez todos darem risada e Harry ficar assustadoramente vermelho. Embora eles não estarem mais juntos a garota agia como se ainda fosse sua namorada e isso não podia continuar para sua própria proteção, Harry descidiu conversar mais tarde com a garota.

Eles ficaram a noite toda acordados, esperando Dinny melhorar, ficaram conversando, rindo, Harry tentava não pensar na irmã, não queria sofrer novamente, e também tinha nele um fiozinho de esperança que ele não queria deixar morrer, Dumbledore e sirius vivos ! Será ? Bom ele não tinha certeza mas com certeza ele iria tentar descobrir.

Quando o sol começava a aparecer e iluminar a casa, Dinny começa a apresentar melhoras da luta que a Sra. Waesley travou durante a noite, Harry chamou Gina para esticar as pernas um pouco, e os dois saíram pelo quintal, Harry ia começar a falar, mas antes que tivesse aberto a boca Gina começou

- Não foi para dar uma volta que você me chamou né ?

- Bom na verdade não – falou Harry agradecido a garota por não ter que começar a conversa – foi para conversar com você, sabe Gina não sei se você se lembra mas nos tínhamos terminado e..

- Entendi, você esta falando do beijo e de eu ter falado que a Dinny é minha cunhada, olha Harry, eu sei que você fez isso para me proteger, eu entendi e aceitei, so que escapou, não vai mais acontecer, eu prometo !

Harry olhou para aqueles belos olhos castanhos, que tinham uma doçura mas ao mesmo estavam sérios, segurou o queixo de Gina e ergueu sua cabeça ate ficarem com os olhos no mesmo nível, ele começou a aproximar o rosto dos dois..

- Harry – ralhou Gina ao mesmo tempo que empurrava o garoto para longe – você disse que eu não deveria agir como sua namorada, mas parece que você também esta agindo como se nos ainda estivéssemos... Bom, você não deveria agir dessa forma – disse uma Gina muito seria. Mesmo seria e brava ela fica linda – pensou Harry.

- Olha Gina, esse foi o ultimo, foi o de despedida ate - ele hesitou por um momento – ate tudo isso acabar. Depois, e so depois nos poderemos ficar juntos. – Gina o olhou com ternura dessa vez, e entendendo, como havia feito naquele dia na beira do lago quando ele havia lhe contado que não poderiam ficar juntos.

- Se cuida Harry. – aquilo doeu em Harry muuito mais do que ele poderia imaginar, muito mais do que a perda de sirius e Dumbledore, por que aquela frase, não era um simples ate logo, mas um adeus, quase sem esperança de retorno. Gina virou as costas e entrou na casa, deixando Harry sozinho no quintal admirando o nascer do sol e pensando nas coisas que aconteceriam dali em diante.

Harry não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou lá fora sozinho, mas depois de algum tempo ou depois de muito tempo talvez ele ouviu alguém se aproximar pelas suas costas, e se virou rapidamente e se deparou com a copia de sua mãe, exceto pelos olhos, eram os olhos de seu pai, castanhos mel e amendoados, sempre alertas, agitados, mas mesmo assim espantosamente calmos, aquele olhar lhe passava segurança. 

- Desculpe Harry, pelo susto que te dei ontem, mas você esta bem e a salvo. Sabe eu ainda acho dificíl de acreditar que você é meu irmão – Para uma francesa, ela falava muito bem inglês – acreditar que meus pais eram os Potter, isso tudo é tão surpreendente..

- Se você não acredita, vem comigo vou te provar que você é mesmo filha dos Potter.

Ela seguiu Harry, ate o quarto do garoto, eles entraram, ele pegou o malão que estava em baixo da cama, e ficou durante algum tempo procurando algo ate que achou. Era um livro cumprido e encapado com couro marrom.

- O que é isso ?

- É o que vai tirar todas as suas duvidas de quem você realmente é filha.

- E como isso vai me ajudar ?

- Assim. – e ele abriu o livro, afinal não era um livro era um álbum de fotografias.  
Ali tinham fotos de uma mulher igual a ela, menos pelos olhos, os seus olhos eram iguais ao do homem na foto. Os cabelos cheios, crespos e ruivos, esguia, com um corpo bem formado, as mãos finas e delicadas, mãos feitas para tocar piano, um sorriso encantador, e os olhos eram do pai, alertas, agitados mas mesmo assim calmos e seguros. Harry era igual ao pai exceto pelos olhos tinha os olhos da mãe, os cabelos escuros e rebeldes, magricela e alto, mas mesmo assim forte, um sorriso maroto, e os olhos verdes vivos, sempre atentos e calmos. Dinny teve certeza ao olhar as fotos que Dumbledore não mentira, ela era filha dos Potter e irmã de Harry, ao pensar isso, sorriu, tinha novamente uma família. 

- Que foi ? Porque esta sorrindo ? – perguntou um Harry muito curioso, pelo jeito que eles se falavam parecia que sempre souberam que eram irmãos, que se conheciam desde que nasceram.

-Estou feliz. Tenho um família. E a propósito, você sabe o que é um Prodígio, Dumbledore diz que eu sou uma na carta, mas não explica o que é?

- Sei – Harry ficou feliz a poder responder uma pergunta que não fosse de DCAT, e contou a irmã tudo que hermione havia contado a ele e ao Rony sobre os Prodígios – Dinny, você tem algum sonho, q você tem desde pequena ? Ou algo parecido ?

- Você tá querendo sabe da visão né ? Bom, pra fala a verdade sim – ao ver o olhar curioso de Harry ela continuou – O sonho começa de um jeito curioso, estranho, estava tudo muito escuro, eu sinto um arrepio, como se por perto tivesse alguém com muita magia, mas eram duas, uma magia branca e outra magia das trevas. Eu ouço palavras mas não consigo entendê-las, como se toda a razão me abandonasse e tudo o que restasse fosse feito de ódio e raiva. De repente uma luz verde explode a minha frente cortando a escuridão. Fico cega com a luminosidade e sinto medo, muito medo, temendo pela minha vida, mas então a luz diminui, vejo que não estou sozinha, e um fio de esperança cresce. Logo estou no escuro outra vez, mas posso sentir uma força, muito maior e mais determinada, e ela faz o ódio diminuir, se retrair. Ouço metal cortando o ar varias vezes mas nem um atinge o alvo, respiração ofegante e desesperada, e então tudo termina num momento que parece parar o próprio tempo. O som do metal penetrando na carne é inegável mas é encoberto por um grito de triunfo e outro de dor. Muita dor. Daí eu vejo você Harry. Não tinha como saber isso antes, mas agora que o conheci, agora que o vejo diante de mim, eu tenho certeza.. - Dinny pausa, e não parece segura se deveria continuar, Harry percebeu a insegurança e hesitação em sua irmã, coloca a mão no ombro dela e encoraja-a dizendo

- Continue, Dinny.

- Daí eu vejo você Harry, correndo em direção a uma pessoa, enquanto você corre tudo vai clareando aos poucos e eu vejo sangue escorrendo, você corre deixando outras para traz, mas não consigo reconhecer ninguém, porque meu ângulo de visão muda e eu começo a te ver por traz e derepente tudo vai ficando vermelho e sinto muita dor. E tudo muda de novo, volto a te ver pela frente e tem alguém te esperando mas não consigo ver o rosto, mas antes que você a alcance; ela parece sentir o que vai acontecer, e sua boca se abre num grito silencioso, e você cai. Milhões de sentimentos diferentes invadam o ar, me sinto sobrecarregada, e por poucos segundo tudo parece mudar, mas antes de você chegar no chão, o sonho acaba. É sempre o mesmo sonho, muitas vezes ele fica se repetindo e repetindo muitas vezes.

-Huumm, depois tenho que contar isso a Mione – Harry disse isso mais para si do que para a irmã

- Como ?

- Não, nada depois.. Falando nisso, o que aconteceu ? Porque você não foi me buscar na casa dos nossos tios ?

- Ah, isso. Bom isso foi uma tentativa de proteção, não deu muito certo, não é mesmo ?!

- Proteção ? Para quem ? – harry fez a pergunta embora tivesse certeza da resposta

- Para quem mais, se não o famoso Harry Potter ? Dumbledore tinha me mandado uma carta explicando mais ou menos, ele disse que você me explicaria melhor, mas quando estava indo te buscar, vi comensais vigiando a casa dos seus tios, fui ate eles e os ataquei, sabia da existência da ordem, por isso disse a eles que agia em nome da ordem. Não foi uma luta justa, mas venci, so que daí chegou o Valdemort, eu lutei como nunca, mas não sou párea para ele, estava quase morrendo quando consegui aparatar para cá e o resto você já sabe.

- Mas porque você gritou quando chegou aqui ?

- Por que uma maldição Avada kedava estava quase me atingindo quando,  
consegui escarpar, foi por pouco, muito pouco que eu não morri – um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios – Parece que os filhos dos Potter são expecialistas em escapar da morte, não é mesmo ?

- É parece que sim. – eles ficaram em silencio algum tempo ate que Dinny perguntou

- Quem são essas pessoas?

-Os ruivos são os Waesley, a garota é Hermione Granger, A mulher que parece uma velha é Fleur, ela é noiva do filho mais velho dos Waesley. Vem, eu vou apresentar você a eles. Sabia que você deu muito trabalho a todos ?  
Eles seguiram ate a cozinha que a esta hora estava quase vazia, so tinham a Sra. Waesley preparando o café e os gêmeos dormindo em cima da mesa.

- Estes são Jorge e Fred Waesley, esta é a Sra. Waesley. 

- Ah, olha queridos, não os acorde por favor estão muito cansados passaram a noite toda acordados

- Onde estão os outros Sra. Waesley ?

-Na sala Harry.

Ele e Dinny foram ate a sala, onde todos os outros a exceção do Sr. Waesley dormiam Gina, Rony, Carlinhos, Gui, Fleur, Sr. Waesley e Hermione – Harry ia falando os nomes e indicando com a cabeça. Mione estava dormindo no ombro de Rony, Fleur descansava encostada em Gui, Carlinhos ocupava um sofá inteiro e o Sr. Waesley estava em sua poltrona lendo o Profeta diário matinal.

– Bom dia Sr. Waesley, esta é minha irmã, Dinny – Era muito estranho estar apresentando alguém de sua família a alguém que já conhecia há tantos anos.

- Harry, porque você não mostra a ela a casa ? – ele falava como se falasse com um dos filhos, com um tom paternal que Harry nunca tinha tido contato. Ele mostrou a garota toda a casa e depois o quintal. Quando finalmente voltaram a cozinha todos já tinham acordado e estavam tomando café.

- Sente-se Harry querido, Dinny. – disse a Sra. Waesley indicando dois lugares, um ao lado de gina e outro ao lado de Rony. Harry optou por sentar ao lado de Rony e sua irmã ocupou o outro lugar. Estavam todos muito cansados por isso ninguém falou muito no café da manha. Depois de um excelente café, todos subiram e dormiram ate a hora do almoço, Dinny ficou no quarto junto com Mione e Gina.

Harry acordou algumas horas depois, com um grito vindo do quarto de baixo, ou seja, o de Gina onde estavam também Hermione e Dinny. Pensando que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com as garotas, Harry levantou da cama em um pulo acordou Rony e os dois desceram correndo para o quarto das garotas, chegaram ao patamar a porta estava entreaberta uma luz branco-preteado saia do quarto

- Gina ? Hermione ? Dinny ? – Harry chamou, sem obter resposta abriu a porta – Varinha pronta Rony !

Quando eles entraram no quarto aquela visão os surpreendeu mais que qualquer coisa. Dinny estava flutuando a mais de um metro acima da cama, as garotas desesperadas tentavam alcança-la, mas não conseguiam e cada vez que tentavam era jogadas para traz, Harry não pensou nem duas vezes atravessou o quarto correndo, pulou em cima da cama da irmã e a tentou se aproximar dela, quando fez isso, não foi jogado longe, mas Dinny foi descendo ate ficar bem perto do irmão, ate que a luz branco-prateada sumiu e Dinny caio nos braços de Harry, como se o feitiço que a sustentasse no ar tivesse sido cessado. Por reflexo talvez, Harry agarrou a irmã no ar. 


	3. A ousdia do Lorde

Era um dia como outro qualquer na frente do famoso Big ben, as pessoas passando, turistas querendo conhecer e ver de perto o relógio mais famoso do mundo, mas o que ninguém percebeu foi que 12 pessoas de capuz vigiavam a Tower Clock. Tudo corria normalmente ate que, por volta do meio dia, esses estranhos encapuzados começaram a se aproximar rapidamente, ninguém teria percebido essa suspeita movimentação, se uma mulher com capuz não tivesse esbarrado em uma criancinha e feito ela começar a chorar pois havia se perdido da mãe. A mulher nem ligou, afastou a criança que foi jogada contra uma parede, e caiu desmaiada.

E sem mais avisos atacaram o lugar, quebraram o centenário mecanismo do relógio, fizeram sua torre ruir, as pessoas que estavam por perto foram mortas por raios verdes.

Isso causou pânico nas pessoas que não foram mortas pelos encapuzados ou pelos destroços da torre, que saíram correndo, toda aquela região perto do relógio viu e o que tinha acontecido, mas derepente todos sentem uma forte energia, vinda do relógio quando olham para lá, eles vêem um homem que não poderia ser chamado de normal, e quase não poderia ser chamado de homem, ele tinha um rosto fino e cumprido, olhos vermelhos como chamas e pupilas verticais como as de um gato, era tão branco quanto a neve, alto e claramente magro, dando a ele a aparência de uma pessoa que morreu afogada, com um floreio da mão ele escreve algumas palavras no ar e depois desaparece com a mesma agilidade com que apareceu.Quando as pessoas vêem que todos os homens encapuzados também já saíram, elas olham melhor para aquele estranho recado deixado por aquele.. aquele ser.E no céu londrino daquele dia que começou como qualquer outro foi confirmado o que todos queriam negar (pelo menos no mundo bruxo), e foi avisado aos trouxas que temessem aquele maldito nome

Isso foi apenas uma pequena demonstração do que vou fazer, com todos vocês!

Lord Valdemort

Não adiantava mais, os auros chegaram atrasados, e nem adiantava mais apagar as memórias, os jornais trouxas estavam noticiando como se Valdemort fosse um terrorista louco com alguns truques de mágica na manga (isso com uma leve interferência do ministro da magia) e o Profeta diário noticiando o que todos já sabiam.

Alguns dias tinham passado desde o terrível ataque ao big bem, as pessoas ainda não tinham se recuperado do susto, muitos ainda estavam assustados e com medo suficiente para não saírem de casa, as ruas estavam mais calmas que o normal, mais aquela ainda era a agitada Londres.Ninguém nunca esperou que um dia um louco atacasse e destruísse o famoso Big bem; mas o que realmente e quase literalmente parou o mundo, foram os acontecimentos da sesta-feira daquela mesma semana.

São 6:30 da manha, o turno dos guardas da noite ia ser trocados a qualquer momento, dois guardas com jaquetas vermelhas e grandes chapéus pretos iam em direção do portão do palácio de Buckingham. Os guardas estavam trocando de turno, e no intervalo de apenas os 2 minutos e meio que o portão fica desprotegido, 7 daquelas pessoas encapuzadas entraram no Palácio da realeza inglesa. Os guardas do dia assumiam seus postos sem ao menos perceber o que havia acontecido, embora a segurança de todos os principais prédios e lugares da Inglaterra foram reforçadas, ninguém notou que a Rainha corria perigo, e nem que 7 pessoas muito suspeitas se posicionavam de maneira muito estratégica, ninguém não, um dos seguranças responsável pelas câmeras de segurança vislumbrou um andamento suspeito, mas quando foi verificar não havia nada, por isso o resto do dia ocorreu normalmente. Mas por volta das duas da tarde, onde o movimento na frente do palácio era mais intenso, algo anormal aconteceu, um silencio quase normal tomou conta do lugar e a única coisa que quebrou esse silencio foram 7 gritos vindos de lugares.

Elementarium

Um clarão rosa claro invadiu o ar e atingiu o centenário Palácio que começou a ruir, grande parte veio ao chão, assim como grande parte das pessoas que estavam dentro do palácio, inclusive uma parte da família real, que estavam reunidos para discutir os recentes acontecimentos como se soube depois. E como no primeiro ataque, um grande poder foi sentido por todos que estavam perto, e novamente aquele homem com aquela horrível aparência de afogado, que com uma floreio da mão escreve novas palavras e desaparece como da ultima vez.

Por enquanto é so. Ate a próxima.

Do seu querido

Lord Valdemort

Já era quase meia noite, daquele sábado que seguiu ao ultimo ataque daquela semana, pelo visto você-sabe-quem iria dar uma trégua ao ministério; o ministro da magia estava em seu gabinete sozinho, refletindo sobre os recentes acontecimentos, e como você-sabe-quem tinha ficado depois da trágica morte de Dumbledore, era como se ele, o Ministro da magia, sequer existisse e ele, você-sabe-quem, é que estivesse no poder.

O ministro agora se recorda de uma conversa que teve com o Harry Potter no natal, ele se lembra bem das palavras do garoto, aquilo o tinha feito pensar por dias e agora ele recorda o que o garota havia dito : " O sr. parecer ser mais inteligente que o Fugde foi, seria de se esperar que aprendesse com os erros dele. Fugde tentou interferir em Hogwarts, não sei se o sr. reparou ministro, mas Fugde não é mais Ministro, mas Dumbledore ainda é diretor. Eu não iria tentar interferir em Hogwarts se fosse o sr." Agora ele entendia o garoto, ah sim, ele tinha razão Dumbledore é um grande bruxo e um grande homem.

Aquela semana havia sem duvida sido a mais difícil desde sua posse, e então se lembrou que ele ainda tinha um encontro com Fudge, e logo após um com o Ministro trouxa, precisavam explicar como os maiores tesouros da Bretanha haviam sido destruídos, toda a Inglaterra estava arrasada. O Big bem e o Palácio de Buckingham em uma so semana. Isso arrasou não so a Inglaterra mas boa parte de todo o mundo. E eles teriam que discutir com o ministro trouxa o que e como contariam para as pessoas.

Rufo Scrimgeour para relaxar enquanto espera Fudge, acendeu uma espécie de charuto, que tinha um cheiro calmante, talvez de chá inglês. E começou a escrever uma declaração formal aos trouxas

Esse horrível tragédia se deve a um grupo estrangeiro.. (horrível- pensou o ministro)

Essa terrível tragédia dos últimos dias foi causada por rebeldes.. (não eles nunca iriam acreditar que rebeldes destruíram os maiores tesouros ingleses)

E assim foi ate que ele ficou razoavelmente satisfeito com a declaração

Esta semana tivemos trágicos acontecimentos e horríveis acontecimentos, e nos faremos o possível para que os lugares que agora estão em ruínas voltarem a ser o que eram antes desse ataque. E vamos com toda a certeza caçar e prender a pessoa que fez isso. Pelas marcas deixadas nos lugares atacados descobrimos que o responsável por isso é um antigo assassino líder de uma seita. Ele estava foragido nos últimos anos e nos acreditávamos que ele estava morto, mas vejo que nos enganamos. Ele se autodenomina Lorde Valdemort, seus leais seguidores os Comensais da Morte, são igualmente poderosos e cruéis. Peço que não vão procura-los e deixem isso conosco. Nos iremos prende-los a todo custo.

Quando havia terminado a declaração Fugde apareceu.

- Vá na frente e explique isso ao Ministro trouxa eu irei depois, estou muito cançado para dar explicações a um trouxa a essa hora da noite.

Fugde virou as costas jogou o pó de flu na lareira e alguns minutos depois estava no elegante escritório do ministro trouxa. Quando Fugde chegou assustou o ministro que estava escrevendo uma declaração à população, e se sobressaltou so esperava o outro ministro daqui a meia hora.

- Que.. que o senhor esta fazendo aqui Sr. Fugde ?

- Tenho a impressão que eu estou aqui para nossa pequena reunião

- Eu tenho uma reunião com o ATUAL ministro e não com o Ex ministro – ele deu bastante ênfase as palavras.

- O ministro da magia não pode vir agora, e eu sou seu assistente pessoal, vim aqui explicar os acontecimentos dessa semana.

- A sim, agora vocês aparecem, mas quando estamos com problemas, vocês nem dão as caras. Mas tudo bem, diga qual a brilhante explicação dessa vez ?

- Oh, por favor, você realmente acha que nos também não tivemos problemas ? Tivemos sim, e muito piores que os seus. Você-sabe-quem, é ele que estava fazendo isso, ele e seus leais Comensais da morte. Eles querem mostrar que estão de volta a ativa.

- Eles.. eles fizeram tudo isso apenas para se mostrar ?

-Sim, infelizmente sim.

- E onde esta o seu ministro agora ? O que faremos para resolver essa situação ? Como iremos explicar isso ? Como vamos concertar isso ? Ah, so de pensar em tudo isso já fico com dor de cabeça.

- Ele já deve estar vindo para cá, quando deixei o escritório dele ele estava terminando a pronunciação aos não mágicos.

- E quando é que ele vai cheg...

Nem o primeiro ministro havia terminado sua frase o Ministro da Magia surge em meio de chamas verde esmeraldas. Enquanto o Ministro limpava a fuligem das vestes, o Primeiro Ministro se recuperava do susto, mesmo depois de seis longos anos como Ministro e vários encontros ele ainda se assustava quando eles chegavam sem avisar, o outro-ministro estava com um pedaço de papel nas mãos, deveria ser a tal pronunciação a população.

- Boa noite Primeiro-Ministro.

- Não tão boa, não é mesmo ?

- É o sr. tem razão, nem tão boa assim, não é mesmo ?

- Bem, vamos logo ao que intereça, o que faremos ? A família real quase totalmente destruída, a Rainha internada, o Palácio de Buckingham destruído, e o Big bem aos pedaços. Um lunático ameaçando toda a Inglaterra.

- Parece que o Sr. resumiu bem a situação, bem a rainha ira se curar estamos mandando os melhores Curandeiros para o Hospital que ela está, quanto ao palácio e o relógio, bem teremos que reconstruir não é mesmo ?! E bem ao maluco que fez tudo, teremos que informar a população, aqui esta – disse entregando o papel que estava em sua mão – faça esse pronunciamento a população o mais rápido possível. Por enquanto é so, em breve entraremos em contato para ver melhor a questão da reconstrução desses lugares.

Dizendo isso, o outro-ministro virou as costas e foi embora, Fugde depois e ultimo aceno de cabeça se virou e foi embora também, deixando um Primeiro-ministro atônico e sem reação. Era incrível como o outro-ministro era pratico, ele se virou para sua escrivaninha, e se planejou para amanha por volta das nove horas faria uma coletiva com a imprensa.

O Primeiro-ministro se sentou e começou a refletir sobre o mundo bruxo, a cada encontro, Fugde lhe trazia noticias piores e mais graves que as anteriores, o que seria a seguir ? Ele não sabia mas precisava encontrar um meio de parar com aquilo o mais rápido possível.

Ele ainda estava refletindo sobre tudo aquilo, e tentando achar uma solução quando algo o surpreendeu mais que tudo que ele já havia visto sobre o mundo da magia, um envelope bem gordo havia aparecido no meio da sua mesa. E estava endereçado de Lord Valdemort para Primeiro-Ministro trouxa. Quando ele pegou a carta e abriu Havia nela um pergaminho enrolado e pelo tamanho não era uma carta normal. Ele abriu a carta e começou a ler, e enquanto lia aquilo ficava cada vez mais assustado e sem saber o que fazer, quando terminou de ler fez a única coisa sensata que podia pensar. Foi ate o quadro do homenzinho e falou

- Chame Fugde e Rufo Scrimgeour, diga-lhes que temos um problema muito maior dos que acabamos de discutir. É urgente !

O homenzinho sorriu, quando a entender que havia entendido o recado, e saiu pela moldura, enquanto isso ele voltou à escrivaninha e se sentou; eles estavam demorando muito e isso começou a deixa o Primeiro-ministro preocupado, depois de longos cinco minutos de espera; o primeiro-ministro jura que foram os cincos minutos mais longos da vida dele; eles chegaram com uma expressão que daria medo no mais corajoso dos seus guardas.

- O que aconteceu agora para você nos chamar assim ?

- O que aconteceu ? Isso aconteceu ! – disse entregando a carta ao outro-ministro

Que começou a ler em voz alta, para que Fugde também soubesse


	4. O casamento

Quando a magia que sustentava Dinny no ar cessou e ela começou a cair, por instinto Harry a pegou no ar e a segurou com força, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, já tinha perdido muitas pessoas que amava e não tinha certeza que suportaria perder mais alguém. Harry ficou ali, com a irmã no colo, olhando para ela; que durmia calmamente e algumas vezes se mexia nos braços do irmão tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável. Harry não sabia dizer por quanto tempo ele ficou assim com a irmã, so acordou de seu devaneio quando Gina chamou por ele, chamou não gritou.

- Harry. HARRYY! HARRY TIAGO POTTER!

- Ahn? Que foi Gina?

- Você estava ai perdido em pensamentos faz mais de meia hora, com a Dinny no colo, com o olhar vidrado..

Harry desceu da cama, deitou a irmã e sentou-se na beira, enquanto seus amigos faziam o mesmo.

- Como isso começou? – perguntou harry se dirigindo a hermione.

- Não sei não Harry, eu acordei com sede, e quando olhei pra cama dela, ela estava daquele jeito, eu acordei a Gina. E agente tentou chegar perto dela pra descer ela mas não conseguimos, eu tentei vários feitiços mas nada daí você e o rony chegaram e..

- Nossa é incrível como os Potter tem uma habilidade para atrair problemas inexplicáveis, é cara, parece que não é so você que é assim, sua irmã parece que tem essa mesma tendência – disse um Rony inseguro, tentando descontrair o ambiente que estava muito pesado.

- É Rony, você tem razão. Mas será que como os outros Potter ela também tem uma queda por ruivos ? Porque se for assim Rony, você já pode se candidatar a cunhado do harry... – disse Gina seguindo o exemplo do irmão.

Mas foi interrompida por uma almofada que Hermione lhe jogou na cabeça.

- Pode esquecer Gina Molly Weasley, esse ruivo já tem dona, tá legal! – falou uma hermione tentando parecer ofendida com o comentário da amiga, mas rindo em seguida, deixando claro a brincadeira.

- Ah é! Desculpa cunhadinha – disse gina entrando na brincadeira da amiga - Bom então vai ter que ser um dos..

- Pode ir parando Gina, você virou casamenteira por acaso? Deixa que ela mesma escolha o meu cunhado, e se for um dos seus irmãos, tanto pior pra eles e melhor pra mim. Porque se algum deles fizer qualquer coisa com ela, eles vão descobrir o que é ter "o menino-que-sobrviveu" atrás dele. Alem do que a sua mãe iria ficar muuito zangada se eles fizessem qualquer coisa contra a minha irmã.

- Ooooh! O Sr. Potter tem uma resposta pronta pra tudo é?!

- Ah não, so para pessoas que tem pergunta pra tudo.

- Parem de discutir vocês dois, ate parecem eu e o rony! Mas olhem so, o sol já esta nascendo.

- Então bom dia para todos – disse uma Dinny sonolenta, espantando a todos.

- Dinny você tá bem? – perguntou um Harry ainda chocado, como depois de tudo aquilo, ela ainda age como se nada tivesse acontecido?

- Lógico! Vêem, vamos descer; eu quero ver a aurora.

Depois desse comentário todos desceram para o quintal, e ficaram lá sentados na grama olhando o sol nascer. Gina descansou a cabeça no ombro de Harry, isso o fez sorrir porque lembrou a ele daquele ultimo dia em hogwarts, um ultimo dia feliz ao sol com seus amigos, antes do que seria um ano, ou quem sabe muitos anos, difíceis que viriam a enfrentar depois de hoje. Finalmente o casamento de Fleur e Gui tinha chegado; e eles ainda ficaram ali no quintal dos Weasley por muito tempo, como se nada no mundo estive errado, como se nada mais importasse; ali naqueles poucos minutos, todos esqueceram Valdemort, comensais da morte, a morte de pessoas que amam, a guerra que estaria por vir, nada mais importava, so aquele momento.

Infelizmente bons momentos assim, não duram para sempre, e eles foram tirados tragicamente de seus bons pensamentos por um grito da Sra. Weasley que vinha de dentro da casa. Eles se viraram assustados para a direção de onde vinha o grito.

- De onde veio esse grito ? – pergunto Harry aos dois irmãos temendo que algo ruin pudesse ter acontecido.

- Do meu quarto – respondeu Gina simplesmente – Mamãe deve ter descoberto que estamos fora da cama – completou a garota marotamente, seguindo na direção da casa, Harry conhecendo a garota como ele conhecia ficou apreensivo do que aquela cabecinha poderia estar tramando, era em horas como essa que ela ressaltava sua semelhança com Fred e Jorge. Por isso Harry se levantou e seguiu a garota que sorriu ainda mais, como se ele estivesse fazendo exatamente o que ela queria.

Quando chegaram ao quarto de Gina, a garota tinha apresentava a feição mais inocente que ela conseguia produzir e sorria, um sorriso extremamente encantador na opinião de Harry.

- Mamãe, porque gritou? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ginaaaaaa! – gritou a Sra. Waesley aliviada e indo abraçar a filha, mas parando no meio do caminho e mudando de idéia e a feição do rosto, Harry se encolheu ligeiramente no canto da porta, aquela era a cara de quando ia ela dar uma bronca colossal nos gêmeos, mas Gina manteve a cara inocente e o sorriso – SE ACONTECEU ALGUMA COISA? EU VENHO ACORDAR VOCÊS E NÃO ENCONTRO NINGUÉM NAS CAMAS, NEM UM BILHETE NADA! COM ESSES TEMPOS, O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA QUE EU PENSASSE? E COMO VOCÊ AINDA..

- Mamãe – disse gina calmamente mas a mãe continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida

- FICA COM ESSA CARINHA COMO SE NADA TIVESSE ACONTECIDO, ME DEIXARAM PREOCUPADA E..

- MAMÃE! – a Sra. Waesley parou e olhou para a filha com uma interrogação pairando sobre ela – Quer se acalmar? Mamãe a Sra. não precisa se descabelar cada vez que nos resolvermos fazer um passeio ao nascer do sol e..

Estando apenas ela e Harry ali, a Sra. Waesley olhou de maneira mais interrogatória a filha, como se querendo saber o que havia acontecido no passeio, depois de algum tempo olhando a filha finalmente perguntou

- E os outros? Onde estão o meu Roniquinho, e a Hermione e a Dinny?

- Ora, onde mais? Estavam conosco lá em baixo olhando o sol nascer, mas eles preferiram ficar lá, enquanto eu e Harry viemos ver o que havia acontecido para você gritar tanto..

- Eles estavam com vocês mas..

- Claro que sim mamãe! Mas o que ?

- Mas nada, vamos descer e vocês dois me ajudam com o café sim?

Eles apenas concordaram com a cabeça, e quando chegou a cozinha Dinny, Hermione e Rony já estavam fazendo o café, a Sra. Waesly sorriu satisfeita quando viu a e se apressou a ajudar os garotos e em pouco tempo tudo ficaria pronto, enquanto os garotos estavam sentados olhando a Sra, Waesly gritar os ovos, ela percebeu que eles estavam sem fazer nada e mandou que eles fossem armar as mesas lá fora, eram muitas pessoas para comer dentro da casa, pois os gêmeos haviam chagado de madrugada.O tempo passava, e eles não voltavam, então a Sra. Waesley pediu que Hermione fosse ver se eles estavam com problemas, quando a garota chegou no quintal.

- Eu não acredito – os dois estavam em cima de suas mesas flutuando a 3 metros de altura e usavam gnomos como arma para tentar tirar o outro de cima da mesa e por vezes batiam as mesas uma contra a outra, na esperança que o choque fizesse o adversário cair – Vocês não poderiam ser mais infantis poderiam ? – Hermione logo se arrependeu de ter dito essas palavras, pois no segundo seguinte ela estava a mais de 3 metros do chão ao lado de harry tendo que se defender dos gnomos lançados por Rony, por um minuto os três ficaram rindo e Harry e Hermione se entretiam de acertar Rony com gnomos ate que Harry se virou para ela e perguntou o porque dela ter saído então com um floreio da varinha eles aterrissaram calmamente no chão.

-A Mione porque você fez isso? – perguntou um Rony zangado enquanto ela arruma as mesas calmamente

- Porque sua mãe mandou que vocês arrumassem as mesas, e nos estamos com fome, e ela quer colocar as comidas aqui foram para podermos comer.

Ao falar em comida Rony se esqueceu completamente que estava zangado com a amiga por ter interrompido a brincadeira, enquanto Rony entrava na cozinha para ajudar a mãe a trazer a comida, Harry e Hermione se sentaram para esperar.

- Mione, e você e o Rony como estão ? – Harry sabia que a garota estava evitando esse assunto a muito tempo, e toda a vez que ele dava a entender que queria falar sobre isso ela dava um jeito de fugir, mas Harry também sabia que ela não poderia fugir para sempre.

- Ah Harry, bem você sabe que eu – a garota ruborizou e começou a encarar os sapatos – bom, você se lembra do ano passado, e sabe.. Bom, mas ele não fala nada e quando estamos sozinhos ele so consegue brigar comigo – ela pareceu estar sentida, Harry se aproximou dela e a abraçou, ela se apoio no peito do amigo e chorou baixinho – O que eu faço ? – perguntou ela com os olhos vermelhos e um tanto lacrimejados

- Bom Mione eu não sou tão bom nessas coisas como você mas – ele fez uma pausa enquanto enxugava as lagrimas da amiga – O que eu posso te dizer, ele é atrapalhado e as vezes bem incessível, mas ele não faz por mal, e apesar de todas as brigas de vocês, ele gosta muito de você, e o jeito de como ele gosta de você, não é nem um pouquinho parecido com o jeito que eu gosto – ela sorriu com o comentário – Mas se isso pode de deixar mais feliz eu vou falar com ele e você vai ver tudo vai ficar bem, lembra de como você me ajudou com a Gina? Bom esta na hora de eu retribuir o favor – mas ele foi impedido de continuar a frase por um rony vermelho e muito bravo

- Harry, Hermione, o que vocês estão fazendo ai abraçadinhos – Rony estava claramente lívido de ciúmes – Você mal larga minha irmã e vai atrás da garota bonita mais próxima ? – ele se calou como se tivesse falado demais

- Hei cara, pra que tanto ciúmes? Ela é so minha amiga, você sabe muito bem que a Mione é como uma irmã pra mim, não precisa ficar com esse ciúme toda, e como nos somos amigos, qual o problema de eu abraçar uma _amiga _? – ele disse dando ênfase a palavra, Rony parou por um momento pensando no que deveria falar, ele sabia que tinha falado demais, e que não tinha motivo de sentir tanto ciúmes de Hermione ela era sua amiga e de Harry também, mas ele estava começando a desconfiar que não era exatamente isso que queria em relação a garota

- Nem um, e eu não estava com ciúmes!

- Nããão, magina, so faltava me amaldiçoar, como você uma vez quase fez como o Dino, quando viu ele com a sua irmã e..

- Tá, tá e se eu estivesse com ciúmes qual o problema?

- O problema? – começou Harry, um sorriso maroto começava a se formar em seu rosto, e cada vez mais ele se parecia com o pai – O problema é que em vez de estar gritando comigo, porque eu apenas abracei a garota mais _bonita _por perto – nessa hora, Hermione e Rony ruborizaram – Você deveria perder esse seu medo besta e estar com aquela garota que ate agora pouco estava – mas ele foi impedido de continuar por um olhar de censura de Mione, então ele devolveu um olhar confiante para a amiga indicando que não falaria nada de mais – abraçada comigo – concluiu finalmente e depois acrescentou – O que vai fazer a respeito ?

- O que vou fazer a respeito ? Essa é uma boa pergunta, que merece uma excelente resposta, que tal essa ?! – passou andando por harry, com um olhar decidido, que não era comum a ele, se postou em frente de hermione, a fez ficar de pe com um puxão, se ajoelhou na sua frente e disse – Hermione Jane Granger quer namorar comigo ?

- Eu.. Eu.. Eu aceito – disse por fim confiante e depois beijando o namorado – depois virou-se e andou ate Harry que estava sorrindo feliz pelos amigos – Harry, eu nem sei o que dizer, eu nem sei como agradecer.. – e sem dizer mais nada se lançou para o amigo o abraçando-o, harry retribuiu o abraço e ficou assim com a amiga durante algum tempo depois virou-se e disse.

- Ate que enfim você tomou uma atitude hein Rony ?!

- Eu vou ajudar mamãe a trazer as coisas para fora você vem Harry ? – disse Rony desconversando, não queria falar sobre aquilo agora.

- Eu ? Nam, vou ficar aqui fora e arrumar as mesas, vai lá ajuda ele Mione – disse por fim se virando pra as mesas e pegando a varinha.

Enquanto isso uma Hermione e um Rony entravam muito felizes na cozinha da família Weasley.Depois do excelente café da manha eles começaram a terminar de arrumas os preparativos para a festa, que aconteceria ao por do sol. Harry foi ver a decoração, ela era simples, o que não lhe tirava a beleza,havia um altar branco no meio do jardim com algumas flores que ele nunca tinha visto, logo atrás algumas cadeiras separadas em dois grupos por um corredor como nas igrejas trouxas, alguns enfeites com as mesmas flores do altar que separavam o pequeno corredor das cadeiras, um tapete branco no meio do corredor.Atrás do altar havia um arco e no meio dele uma cortina de seda, o arco era inteiro enfeitado com as mesmas flores, e so então Harry reparou que inscrito no arco havia palavras, mas ele não conseguiu ler porque pelo que ele pode ler estava em runas e fez uma anotação mental para mais tarde perguntar a Hermione o que aquelas runas significavam

- Ficou bonito não é mesmo ?! – Harry ouviu uma voz que nos últimos tempos estavam se tornando familiar para ele

- É mesmo! Ficou muito bonito – So então Harry se deu conta que ele não sabia Ada obre o passado de sua irmã – Sabe Dinny eu não sei nada sobre você, sobre a sua vida e ..

- Já entendi Harry, para você eu sou uma completa estranha com os cabelos da sua mãe e os olhos do seu pai. Sabe, eu vou te contar minha historia, mas não hoje e não agora – vendo o olhar triste do garoto acrescentou – Você e eu temos que nos arrumar para um casamento, mas eu prometo que assim que tivermos tempo eu vou te contar toda a minha historia, se é claro você prometer me contar a sua – completou com um sorriso maroto.

- Prometo claro

- Okay, vamos selar essa promessa – disse erguendo a varinha, como Harry não fazia nada acrescentou – erga sua varinha e toque a minha na ponta – quando Harry assim o fez, as duas varinhas emitiram uma luz repentina e depois se apagaram, mas Harry pode ver que as cores eram diferentes, a sua era vermelha e a de sua irmã, um azul bem claro

Eles se viraram e entraram para A'Toca, Harry subiu ate o quarto de Rony que estava terminando de se trocar e usava as vestes azul-marinho que os gêmeos haviam lhe dado, Harry se virou e foi pegar suas vestes que como ele ficou surpreso em descobrir ainda lhe serviam, e muito melhor que antes, já que agora tinha bem mais músculos, mas antes de começar a se trocar percebeu que precisava de um banho, e notou que Rony estava com o cabelo molhado, seguindo o exemplo do amigo desceu para tomar um banho.

Quando estava saindo do banheiro, que ficava no andar de baixo do quarto de Rony, e um acima do de Gina, ele viu a própria vindo em sua direção e com um sorriso maroto estampado no rosto, quando ele percebeu que so estava de toalha, e antes que Gina pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ou pior fazer qualquer coisa, ele subiu os lances de escada para chegar ao quarto de Rony; ele colocou as vestes verde-garrafa e tentou em vão dar um jeito no cabelo que como sempre estava espetado,mas se deu por vencido, quando ia sair do quarto Hermione entrou, e ele ficou pasmo, a beleza da amiga estava mais evidente que nunca, qualquer via, que ela havia deixado de ser uma garotinha, ela já era uma mulher.

- Wow Mione você tá linda

- Brigada Harry, eu vim ver se você precisa de ajuda, e to vendo que sim – disse sorrindo e apontando para o cabelo do amigo

- Aaah, esse probleminha, o que você Poe fazer para me ajudar com ele ? Faz uns 17 anos que eu tento e nada funciona, o que você sugere – disse com um tom brincalhão

- Huum – fingindo pensar Mione pega o pente – Um ataque direto – e começa a arrumar o cabelo do amigo de uma forma que não ficaria arrumadinho, e sim bem bagunçada – Bom, ficou bom, agora vamos antes que o casamento comece nem nos

Os dois desceram rindo, e pararam ao ver ao pé da escada dois ruivos sorridentes.Gina estava na opinião mais linda que todas as mulheres presentes, e que se ele não soubesse iria confundir ela com a noiva, afinal ela estava de branco, e so então lembrou que ela e a irmãzinha da Fleur iriam ser damas de honra. Quando olhou pro lado viu que Rony olhava Mione com o mesmo olhar de bobo apaixonado que ele sabia que olhara para Gina.

Enquanto Ele, Rony e Hermione seguiam para as cadeiras nas primeiras fileiras, enquanto espera que elas entrassem, ele ficou observando o altar, e viu que não havia ninguém para celebra a cerimônia, quer dizer ninguém diferente, mas estavam na frente do altar o Sr. Weasley e um outro homem que Hermione disse ser o pai da noiva estavam os dois vestidos com uma calça e uma camisa branca.

Quando começou a tocar uma musica calma e angelical, acompanhada por vozes que ele achou ser de anjos, eram na verdade de fadas, não as fadas que ele normalmente via em Hogwarts, mas umas que pareciam pequenos anjinhos coloridos. Rony o cutucou nas costelas e ele virou para onde o amigo apontava, entrando pelo tapete branco na frente vinha Gabrielle a irmã de Fleur, depois a própria noiva e fechando o cortejo vinha Gina.

Gabrielle ia à frente jogando flores pelo caminho, Fleur como sempre deslumbrante; Gina vinha trazendo uma coroa, que Harry pensou ser a mesma que a Sra. Waesley falara em Hogwarts, e no meio um par de anéis.Harry pensou nunca ter visto anéis tão belos, um era feito de um branco tão puro que parecia não ser possível existir, com um diamante tão negro quanto à noite. O outro era tão negro como a pedra do primeiro e tinha uma pedra tão branca e pura como o primeiro anel. Hermione depois explicou que os anéis daquele jeito simbolizavam o Ing e o Yang, o homem e a mulher.

Eles chegaram diante dos pais e se ajoelharam na grama, o por so sol testemunhando aquela uniam. O Sr. Waesley começou falando

- Peguem suas varinhas, as cruzem – enquanto se virava para os convidados – Estou hoje aqui para celebrar a união entre essas duas famílias, entre esses dois jovens, como diria um velho sabia que hoje não pode estar conosco, Quanto mais amor no mundo melhor – e se virando novamente para o casal de noivos – Filho, você ira repetir o que eu falar.

- E vocêê minha filha irra rrepetr o qui eu falarr

- Estarr bein papa.

- Wiol nozu wyrda orodüon, Wiol nozu böetq fricäiu¹ – começou Gui, repetindo em voz alta as palavras do pai

- Wiol pömnuria ilian, Ono pömnuria aidail² – completou Fluer,seguindo o exemplo do noivo

- Geth waíse pömnuria breoal, Wiol nozu böetq fricäiu³ – continuou Gui

- Atra gülai un ilian tauthr nozu, Frá carnuz skölink – depois que Fluer terminou sua frase, so então Harry percebeu que as varinhas de ambos soltavam uma língua de cores diferentes e se enrolavam formando um laço mágico, a de Fleur era rosa quase branca e a de Gui de um vermelho intenso

- Atra yawë ëterez raugülai, Atra nozu fricäiu ëterez frïzth frá rauthr – completou Gui

- Atra nozu böetq fricäiu frá eteïruz anë glóndür seitÿ tü aiedail – eles terminaram juntos, e as línguas que saiam de suas varinhas emitiram um brilho tão intenso que algumas pessoas nas primeiras fileiras fecharam os olhos

- Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse skölir frá rauthr¹ – Completaram os dois pais com lagrimas nos olhos, depois continuaram – Agora meus filhos levantem-se agora vocês são marido e mulher, mas ainda falta um detalhe. Gina querida por favor, praga à coroa – enquanto Gina trazia a coroa, Harry percebeu que os anéis estavam nas varinhas de seus donos e que agora eles colocavam os anéis no dedo, quando Gina chegou com a coroa, Fluer se ajoelhou novamente, e assim de joelhos na frente de seu marido ela ficou esperando – Agora Gui, coloque a coroa em sua amada – e assim ele fez, enquanto se abaixava, e agora era sua vez de ficar de joelhos na frente de sua amada – Agora Gui, lhe ofereça.

- Fleur, minha amada eu lhe ofereço meu amor, confiança, minha varinha e lealdade.

- Gui, moin amie, você me corroou e me torrnou su' espoza, e agorra est' me oferrencendo tudo que qualqueer mulherr poderria querrer.Eu afeito, e ainda fasso mais, lhe oferreço também todo moin amour per você, minha confiançe, minha varrinha e lealdade – dizendo isso ela se ajoelhou de frente ao marido e o beijou, e segurando o rosto do marido entre as mãos, Fleur levantou-se e ao marido.

Os dois se viraram para Harry e o chamaram. Ate aquele momento Harry estranhou o fato de não haver padrinho. Quando se aproximou, os dois se viram para ele e Gui falou

- Harry, gostariamos que você fosse nosso padrinho, porque se não fosse por você eu jamais teria conhecido Fleur..

- E você taambien salvou Gabrrielle..

- Devemos muito a você Harry, por favor aceite.

Por um momento Harry não soube o que fazer, mas logo em seguida, estava em cima do altar junto com os pais dos noivos, entre o Sr. Waesley e o Sr. Delacour.

- Gui e Fluer, vocês me honram muito com esse convite, que eu aceito muito feliz.Desejo a vocês toda a felicidade e alegria do mundo.E que apesar de todas as brigas, e discussões que vocês viram a ter, sim porque elas acontecem, não se esqueçam jamais do que realmente importa, e isso é o amor que vocês tem um pelo outro.Quero que saibam também que tudo que precisarem podem contar comigo, porque agora, alem de um amigo leal que sempre fui, sou também padrinho dessa bela união que aconteceu agora.

Os convidados aplaudiam, Fluer chorava emocionada, enquanto Gui dava um abraço digno da Sra. Waesley em Harry.Depois disso, gui pegou Fluer no colo e saíram alegres e felizes; para onde aconteceria a festa do casamento.

Todos já estavam dormindo, eram 4:30 da manha quando 3 vultos saiam pela cozinha da A'Toca, quando estavam quase no meio do jardim, um ruído os fez parar; e observar, alguém vinha vindo na direção dos três, eles estavam prontos para atacar quando...

- Calma ai vocês três, acharam que iam ficar com toda a diversão so pra vocês ?

- Dinny ? – perguntou Harry ansioso

- Sua mãe é que eu não sou Harry..

- Mas, mas é perigoso, você não pode ir.

- Harry, eu sou uma auror, tenho 21 anos, meus pais também são os seus, também vingança, e não é so por causa deles, eles não foram os únicos que eu perdi para o Tomzinho, assim como você também não perdeu so nossos pais. Alem do mais vocês vão precisar de uma ajudazinha com feitiços e outras coisas..

- Tá bem vamos logo antes que alguém nos ouça

Eles levantaram vôo quando a lua saiu de traz das nuvens deixando tudo claro como o dia, um vulto branco com cabelos flamejantes saiu correndo da cozinha gritando

- HARRY

- ATE LOGO GINA

- AAAAAAAAAAAH POTTER É BOM VOCÊ VOLTAR VIVO E INTEIRO PRA MIM

- PODE DEIXAR GINA, EU VOU VOLTAR VIVO E INTEIRO, PROMETO PRA VOCÊ

- EU VOU TE ESPERAR POTTER, O TEMPO QUE FOR PRECISO, SEMPRE ESTAREI AQUI ESPERANDO POR VOCÊ

E assim Harry Potter deixou para traz toda segurança e seguiu para uma vida que ele não sabia quanto tempo iria durar, uma vida que ele sabia que ia ser dificíl, cheia de problemas e dores, mas mesmo assim ele sorriu, pois ele também sabia que por mais dificíl que fosse ele sempre teria ao seu lado seus melhores amigos, Rony e Mione, e agora também tinha sua irmã.

E deixando tudo para traz aquelas 4 almas corajosas, iriam enfrentar perigos maiores do que todos os outros já enfrentados por eles em suas varias aventuras, com medo sim, mas eles jamais iriam fraquejar pois tinham um ao outro.

Sim, não havia sido um velho sábio que uma vez disse : Que entrar na arena para uma lutar mortal arrastado, e entrar na arena para uma luta mortal de cabeça erguida; que ai consistia toda a diferença do mundo.Agora eles entendiam isso, eles iriam entrar na arena de cabeça erguida, e não importe quão grande seja o desafio eles iram enfrenta-lo de cabeça erguida

N/A

¹ Pelo nosso destino, pelo nosso intenso amor

² Pela minha felicidade, seja minha estrela guia

³ Uma nossa família, pelo nosso intenso amor

Que a sorte e a felicidade sigam-no por esse caminho difícil

Que nossa confiança nunca fraqueje, que nosso amor nunca encontre o infortúnio

Que nosso intenso amor seja eterno e brilhe como a estrela da manha

¹ Que a sorte e a felicidade sigam-nos e que vocês sejam protegidos contra o infortúnio

Pra quem já leu a Trilogia da Herança, eu tirei de lá algumas dessas palavras do cerimonial, outra eu mesma inventei porque não achei na Trilogia.

Espero sinceramente que estejam gostando.


	5. O segredo de Godric

Na manhã seguinte quando a Sra. Weasley levantou para fazer o café da manhã encontrou sua pequena Gina ajoelhada no chão um pouco afastada da porta da cozinha, e para o desespero da Sra. Weasley ela estava chorando olhando para onde a algumas horas atrás Harry Potter, Rony Hermione e Dinny haviam partido; pouco a pouco toda a família Weasley saiu da casa e ficou ao lado da caçula da família.

- Vem Gina, é melhor agente entra – disse Fred passando o braço pelas costas da irmã e a puxando pra cima, ela não fez força apenas se deixou levar.

- Sabe Fred, não é por ele ter partido, eu sabia que ele iria fazer isso mais cedo ou mais tarde, nem é pelo fato que ele vá enfrentar o Você-Sabe-Quem, eu também sabia que ele iria fazer isso, afinal ele não seria Harry Potter se não tentasse enfrentar _ele_.É mais pelo medo de ele não voltar, pelo medo de que ele não consiga voltar, que aconteça alguma coisa a ele...

- Sabe Gina, como você disse, ele não seria Harry Potter se não fosse pelo menos tentar enfrentar Você-Sabe-Quem, e ele também não seria Harry Potter se ele quebrasse alguma promessa, e ele prometeu para os seus 6 irmãos que nunca te faria sofrer, e se ele não voltar você vai sofrer q ficar triste, e se isso acontecer, é bom Você-Sabe-Quem ter matado ele, porque se não agente mata; agente ate mando o Rony pra te certeza que ele vai cumpri essa promessa – disse Jorge com tom de brincadeira e depois piscando para a irmã

- Fred ! – disse Gina em um tom escandalizado devido à brincadeira do irmão

- Hei, eu sou o Jorge – disse indignado com a confusão da irmã

- Ah! É ? Disculpe Jorge – disse ela com um sorriso meigo; constrangida por ter pela 1ª vez ,se confundido com os nomes dos gêmeos.

- Hei que tal entrarmos e tomarmos um belo café da manha ? – disse a Sra. Weasley animada, logo em seguida todos entraram.

Depois do café Gina subiu para o quarto e viu lá algo que não estava lá na hora que ela levantou, um pequeno embrulho pardo sem nada escrito na parte da frente, mas quando ela virou, se deparou com três recados o primeiro com a caligrafia caprichada de Hermione, o segundo com a letra de seu irmão, e por ultimo avisa apenas uma pequena frase, que fez seu coração palpitar mais que qualquer outra vez.

_Gina, NÃO MOSTRE ISSO PARA NINGUÉM,_

_apenas em casos extremamente necessários_

_Este é um espelho de dois sentidos, quando precisar falar comigo_

_Diga a ele o meu nome, você ira aparecer no meu espelho e poderei falar no seu._

_Cuide-se. Afetuosamente Hermione _

- Mione, você sempre preocupada e cuidando de todos, tomara que você não se esqueça de SE cuidar – disse Gina para si mesma

Maninha, agora que eu fui embora deixo com você a responsabilidade de 

_Cuidar da família, não dexa a mamãe fica muito triste,_

_ou o papai muito nervoso, e o Gui você sabe como ele sempre foi meio desavisado,_

_não dexa o Carlinhos "voa" muito, sabe ele vive no mundo da lua, _

_e o Percy, apesar de eu axa ele o maior babaca do mundo,_

_a mamãe gosta dele, então faz alguma coisa pra ele percebe isso._

_Ah! E os gêmeos não dexa eles te usarem como cobaia, nem nem um dos outros,_

_e lembra pra eles que agente ta em guerra, e que eles não podem fica o tempo todo brincando._

_Sabe Gina, vocês sempre me axaram bobão né ?! mas fui eu que sempre cuidei de vocês..._

_Agora que eu to longe... Bom, você cuida deles!_

_Amo todos e vou sentir muitas saudades de todo mundo!_

_(mas se você conta isso pros gêmeos eu te mato)_

Rony 

_Eu volto pra você!_

O ultimo recado era o mais curto, e o único sem assinatura, mas ela não precisava de assinatura pra saber de quem era, mas também foi o que a deixou mais emocionada.

Depois desse dia, noticias no profeta como, estranhos desaparecimentos, mortas suspeitas, ataques surpresa, eram muito comum. E cada vez mais comum, tanto que depois de algum tempo, eles nem se surpreendiam mais com a morte de algum conhecido, ou a dizimação completa de alguma família bruxa ou trouxa.

A situação estava claramente fora do controle do Ministério ou de qualquer outro. A única coisa que parecia surtir efeito nessa terrível onda de terror era a Ordem da Fênix, que havia ficado sob o comando conjunto de McGonagall e de Olho-tonto Moody; a campanha da ordem agora era um pouco mais aberta em relação a dos outros anos, mas mesmo assim eles tinham o bom senso de ainda manter um certo sigilo.Eles estavam, segundo o Sr. Waesley, dando continuação aos planos que Dumbledore havia começado, mas quais exatamente eram esses planos eles não sabiam, pois os integrantes da ordem insistiam em não dizer o que estavam fazendo ou o que pretendiam fazer ou ate mesmo deixa-los participar da Ordem. Outra coisa que era um mistério para todos era aonde Harry Potter havia ido ? Já fazia algum tempo desde que ele e seus amigos haviam partido e não se tinha nem uma noticia sobre eles ou o porque de terem partido.

Agora já fazia quase um mês que Harry, Rony, Hermione e Dinny haviam partido, toda a Ordem estava na Toca para uma importante reunião, agora eles revezavam os lugares onde as reuniões aconteciam. Eram por volta das 8 da noite, os filhos dos Weasley estavam no quintal esperando a reunião acabar para poderem jantar quando o Ministro em pessoa acompanhado por Percy Weasley apareceram. Gina foi correndo chamar os pais quando viu quem se aproximava.

- Mamãe, mamãe, o Ministro esta aê fora.

A Prof. McGonagall e Alastor Moody se levantaram calmamente e foram para fora seguidos de perto pelo Sr. Weasley e por Lupin.

- Ministro – disse secamente a Prof. McGonagall.

- Minerva - respondeu em tom igual o Ministro

- Vim aqui apenas para avisar que Hogwarts ira reabrir.

- Ahn, e Sr. Ministro, o que o faz pensar que é o Sr. que decide se Hogwarts ira abrir ou fechar ? É claro que Hogwarts ira reabrir.O Sr. não precisava ter gastado o seu precioso tempo para vir me dizer o que eu já sei o que vai acontecer, visto que eu sou a nova diretora.

- Minerva, não é delicado tratar assim o Ministro...

- Sr. Ministro por favor, sim ?! Quem decide as coisas dentro de Hogwarts é o Diretor e o Conselho Diretor, sempre foi assim e sempre será. O Sr. toma conta do Ministério e eu de Hogwarts, eu por acaso digo como o Sr. deve agir ? Então não venha me dizer como EU devo agir, está bem ? E se não tem nada de mais importante para dizer sugiro que se retire.

- Já que você insiste em agir assim. Sim, sim eu tenho outras coisas a dizer. Potter! Onde esta Harry Potter ? E não venha me dizer que ele esta na casa dos tios passando um ótimo verão, esperando as aulas voltarem, porque eu sei que ele não esta. Me diga onde aquele garoto esta ?

- Não sei Sr. Ministro, não faço a menor idéia de onde esteja Harry Potter.

- Não ? Como assim não ? A Sr. é a nova diretora de Hogwarts, é a diretora da casa do garoto, e pelo que eu sei, é bem amiga do garoto.

- Não vou negar Ministro, que não tenho uma certa afeição por ele, claro que tenho, ele sempre me deu muito orgulho, sempre trouxe muitas honras a minha casa. Não nego também – disse ela quando o Ministro tentou interrompe-la - que essa afeição é maior que apenas de professor-aluno, tenho Harry como um sobrinho querido, ou ate mesmo um afilhado. Mas mesmo assim não faço a menor idéia de onde esteja o garoto, e onde quer que ele esteja deve com certeza estar fazendo algo para nos ajudar, e que Merlin o ajude no que quer ele esteja fazendo.

- Bem, bem. Você não sabe onde ele esta, não é mesmo ? E se soubesse não me contaria também, não é ?

- Claro que não... Sr. ministro - acrescentou

- Já que se recusa a dizer onde Potter esta, essa organização ilegal de que ouvi falar, essa tal Ordem da Fênix. Exijo que vocês me informem o que estão fazendo, porque pelo visto são os únicos que estão conseguindo alguma coisa contra os Comensais da morte, como meu Merlin ? Como vocês, um amontoadinho de bruxos sem treinamento conseguem se sair melhor do que auror bem treinados e qualificados ?

- Sabe Ministro, eu não deveria responder, mas vou. Sem treinamento ? Sem treinamento em que ? Magia avançada ? Sr. Ministro não precisamos disso, para termos maiores sucessos contra os Comensais, apenas nos os conhecemos melhor e temos mais idéias do que eles estavam tramando e do modo como agem. Ah! E sr. Ministro

quem disse que essa tal organização existe, e se existisse quem o Sr. pensa que é para exigir tal coisa ?

- Que ? – exclamou o Ministro atônico – Como assim ? Eu sou o Ministro da Magia obviamente; e como assim se ela existir ? Ah, você acabou de me confirmar isso, quando respondeu minha pergunta.

- O que Sr. Ministro ?! E não disse que tal organização existe, apensa disse o que seria sensato fazer, e agora o Sr. já tomou demais o nosso tempo, adeus – concluiu a Prof. McGonagall, se virando e voltando para a casa, sendo seguida pelos outros, todos com um sorriso de vitória no rosto

- Ahhh sim claro, e posso saber, já que tal organização não existe, o que os Srs. estão fazendo reunidos ?

- Mas é claro Sr. ministro – disse a Prof. McGonagall se virando e tento novamente o rosto serio e a voz seca – uma feliz e alegre reunião de amigos, agora se nos da licença – e se virou entrando na cozinha dA'Toca.

O ministro agora com uma cara mais pasma, abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes como se tentasse falar alguma coisa, depois de algum tempo ele se virou e desaparatou. Na manhã seguinte em grandes letra garrafais na primeira pagina do Profeta Diário :

_**Harry Potter, o-menino-que-sobreviveu DESAPARECIDO !!**_

_Onde terá ido "O Eleito" ? O que estará fazendo ? Porque ele simplesmente Desapareceu ?!_

_Já faz um bom tempo que não se tem noticias do Eleito, ou do seu paradeiro, depois de sua saída no final do ano Letivo em Hogwarts. Mas ontem foi confirmado pelo Sr. Ministro da Magia, que o garoto Potter simplesmente desapareceu. _

_Podem perceber caros leitores que estávamos muito enganados quanto ao menino-que-sobreviveu, porque sempre pensamos que ele nos protegeria e um dia acabaria com Você-Sabe-Quem, mas quando VocÊ-Sabe-Quem começa realmente a agir o garoto simplesmente desaparece do mapa, mostrando que na hora H, na hora que mais precisamos de sua proteção ele não é confiável, nos mostra que não podemos contar com ele. _

_Apesar de já ter enfrentado Você-Sabe-Quem essa enviada especial do Profeta, começa a desconfiar que o garoto usou de pura sorte para enfrenta-lo. E que o garoto não passava de um adolecentizinho metido a famoso, um completo exibicionista sedento de atenção. Que quando tem que mostra realmente o que sabe, quando tem que enfrentar vilões cara a cara, ele simplesmente desaparece._

_O que estava fazendo o grande Harry Potter ? Estará ele novamente fugindo, e chorando pela morte dos pais, como anteriormente ele já fez. Parece que quando a coisa esquenta o grandioso Harry Potter so sabe mesmo é chorar._

_( Leia mais nas pág 5 e 6 )_

Cho Chang 

- Uau Gina, essa Cho Chang esta se saindo uma copia perfeita da Rita Skeeter

- É Fred e pelo que eu to vendo, essa não sai se a ultima vez que agente ouve fala dela.

A noite estava fria, a lua-cheia iluminava tudo, apesar de já não estar tão alta na verdade ela estava quase desaparecendo no horizonte, e ele estava pensando no quanto o professor de DCAT estava sofrendo com aquele probleminha peludo. Eles tinham partido a pouco tempo, e estavam quase chegando ao Beco diagonal, eles não sabiam se o Gringotes estaria, mas caso fosse esperariam ate o Banco abrir e sairiam rápido não queriam muita gente se intrometendo no seus problemas.Eles chegaram no Beco quando o sol já tinha aparecido quase que por completo, Harry olhou no relógio e viu que eram quase sete e meia da manha, o banco estava abrindo aquela hora, junto com muitas das lojas, eles pousaram perto do banco e foram andando até lá; Gringotes ficava estranhamente assustador quando estava vazio, so havia alguns pequenos duendes correndo de um lado para outro, Harry se aproximou de um deles reconhecendo.

- Grampo ?! – disse Harry inseguro

- Sr. Potter, o Sr. se lembra de mim ? – disse ele desconfiado – Em que posso ajuda-lo ? – acrescentou sorrindo

- Bem, eu quero pedir duas coisas, primeira, eu quero saber todo o meu inventario, e depois gostaria de fazer uma retirada

- A sim Sr. Potter, so um momento – disse Grampo desaparecendo por uma porta e voltando logo em seguida – Me siga por favor, ahn e seus amigos ? – perguntou hesitante

- Não se preocupe com eles, eles iram junto, são de total confiança.

- Se o Sr. diz, sigam-me por favor – eles seguiram Grampo ate uma salinha com uma mesa redonda e algumas cadeiras, se sentaram depois Grampo se virou para uma pequena janelinha no meio da parede e disse

- O inventario do Sr. Potter, por favor – depois acrescentou para os garotos – Vai demorar um pouco Sr. Potter, os Potter's eram muito ricos, e os Black também, como o Sr. herdou toda a herança das duas famílias. Bem quanto o Sr. quer retirar ?

- Não tenho muita certeza, acho que o suficiente para três anos, e vou converter um pouco do dinheiro em dinheiro trouxa sabe, para algumas coisinhas.

- Sem problemas Sr – eles ainda esperaram meia hora ate que uma buzina tomou – Ate que enfim, um momento vou pegar o inventario – disse saindo pela porta e voltando com algumas pastas

- Bem Sr. Potter, aqui estão as propriedades que o Sr. herdou – disse entregando uma das pastas – aqui o ouro somado em todos os cofres – disse ele passando outra pasta – e aqui os objetos de valor que estão guardados nos cofres, quanto do Banco, como nas propriedades – terminou ele passando a ultima pasta – Bem o Sr. pode ficar o tempo que quiser aqui dentro examinado seu inventario, quando quiser ir retirar o dinheiro, é so apertar aquela campainha que eu irei acompanha-los – concluiu ele saindo do aposento.

- Bem Dianna, metade disso tudo é seu – começou Harry mas a garota não o deixou terminar

- Ah não Harry, pode i parando, não me chama de Dianna que eu odeio, Dinny tá legal ? Outra coisa, isso tudo aê é seu tá, eu já tenho meu ouro, meus pais adotivos me deixaram uma boa grana, quando morreram no final do ano passado...

- Desculpa eu não sabia

- Não Harry tudo bem cara, serio. Esse ouro aê é seu use ele direito.

- Uau Harry, você tem propriedades por toda Europa, olha so. França, Itália, Alemanha, Espanha, Escócia, Irlanda, Inglaterra, Suíça, Grécia, e algumas ate em alguns outros lugares do mundo, Austrália, EUA, Canadá, Argentina, Rússia, Índia, Tailândia e China.

- Bom pelo menos agente não vai te que fica em hotel quando for pra um desses lugares – comentou o garoto envergonhado – Hei Mione, escolha uma dessas casas aqui da Inglaterra, você também Rony, é um presente de agradecimento, por todos esses anos que vocês estiveram comigo, não importa a burrada que eu faça.

- Harry não, eu não pos – começaram Rony e Mione juntos

- Podem e vão tá legal, tudo que vocês fizeram por mim, vale bem mais que isso, vocês são a minha família, e agora a Dinny aqui é a irmã mais velha – disse ele sorrindo – Andem escolham, enquanto isso eu vou pegar o dinheiro e agente já vai sai pras compras – disse ele apertando a campainha, sem dar tempo aos amigos responderem, Grampo apareceu e eles foram ate o cofre do jovem Potter, ele ampliou a saca de dinheiro magicamente para caber mais, e a encheu, depois voltou com Grampo para trocar o ouro por dinheiro trouxa, depois de tudo ele ainda enfeitiçou o dinehiro para ficar mais leve e voltou para a salinha – E ai, qual vocês escolheram ?

- Bom Harry, eu e a Mione escolhemos esses três apartamentos aqui, porque eles ficam perto do beco e do ministério o que é bom já que agente vai ser auror né ?!

- Três apartamentos ? Porque três ?

- Hora harry – começou Mione com um tom de indignada – Você pretende morar longe dos seus melhores amigos por acaso ?

- Bom, pelo que eu to vendo, não vou me livra de vocês tão cedo – disse o garoto rindo

- Harry ! – falou mione escandalizada, e depois saindo correndo atrás dele, enquanto Rony e Dinny riam da cara dos dois

- Bom crianças, vamos parar sim ?! Temos compras a fazer, se lembram ?

- É verdade Dinny, vamos indo eu pego os papeis

-A minha maninha sempre tão organizada, não é mesmo Rony ? – Harry falou enquanto passava o braço pelos ombros da garota

Eles saíram rindo do banco e foram fazer as compras, compraram alguns livros para a pesquisa da Mione, e como Harry percebeu eram todos livros de magia e poções avançadas, depois passavam no Boticário para comprarem os ingredientes que a garota iria precisar. Quando eles saíram já era hora do almoço, então eles foram ate o Caldeirão Furado almoçar, o lugar estava bem vazio, os bruxos estavam com medo de sair por causa dos ataques, que estavam começando a ficar mais freqüentes, eles almoçaram e depois foram a Madame Malkin – Roupas Para todas as Ocasiões, Harry comprou algumas vestes de bruxos, e quatro sobrecasacos negros com capuz, quando eles saíram da Madame Malkin já eram duas da tarde.

- Anda Harry, vamos pros apartamentos, não adianta nada agente i agora, tá todo mundo cansado, agente fica todo mundo no mesmo apartamento, descansa e amanhã cedinho agente vai pra Godric Hallow's.

- Tá bem Mione, mas antes eu quero comprar umas roupas de trouxas decentes pra mim.

- Sem problemas Harry, tem uma loja super boa bem pertinho do nosso apartamento. Nossa que orgulho, meu apartamento. Ai Harry, foi o melhor presente que alguém já me deu, primeiro você me ajuda com o Rony e agora isso, Uau, nunca vo pode te agradece a altura e – daí ela olhou para a cara do garoto e viu que ele tava rindo e Rony estava com a cara da cor do cabelo – Ops, eu falei isso muito alto não falei ? – Harry apenas confirmou com a cabeça e tentou segurar o riso, enquanto chamava o Nôitibus andante.

- Mione, qual o endereço da loja que agente vai ?

- Ah, huuuum – começou ela enquanto procurava alguma coisa na bolsa – Ah, tá aqui, o endereço é esse aqui Harry – passando um papelzinho pro garoto no mesmo instante que o Nôitibus chegava.

- Bem-vindo ao ônibus Nôitibus Andante,o tranporte de emergência para Bruxos e Bruxas perdeidos. Basta esticar a mão da varinha, subir a bordo e podemos leva-los aonde quiser. Meu nome é Maryannele Dostoic, Mary, e serei sua condutora por esta noite ! Aonde os Srs. e as Srtas. vão esta noite ?

- Pode... hum... nos levar a este endereço ? – começou Harry meio hesitante, enquanto entregava o papelzinho com o endereço anotado

- Esta bem – enquanto descia do nôitibus para ajudar os garotos a subirem com as malas – Aproposito como vocês se chamam ?

- Harry Potter, Rony Weasley, Hermione Granger e Di... – mas foi interrompido pela garota

- Dianna Soulstielle- disse sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, os garotos olharam para ela exasperados e ela fez um movimento com a cabeça que depois explicava, mas Hermione pareceu não se assustar com a atitude da garota, e todos se sentaram no final do nôitibus para poderem conversar melhor

- Dinny o que foi aquilo – perguntou Harry, seu tom apesar de não ser mais alto que um sussurro estava exasperado

- Ora Harry, mas é obvio, não é não ? – quem respondeu foi Mione não Dinny – Ela acabou de saber que é uma Potter, so agente aqui sabe disso, e mais os Weasley, e algumas pessoas da ordem, é claro que eles não vão ficar por aê contando o segredo dela. Você já paro pra pensar o que o Voldemort ia faze com uma informação dessa ? – Dinny não disse nada, apenas confirmou com a cabeça

- É você tem razão Mione, como sempre – comentou um Harry desanimado

- Ah, maninho não fique assim, olha já chegamos, você vai poder se livrar de todas essas roupas nojentas do seu primo aprendis de baleia assassina – comentou ela sorrindo, eles pagaram a Mary pegaram os malões e foram para a calçada

- Er, não quero se chato, mas o que agente vai faze com esse malões, quero dizer os trouxas não são tão burros assim, não é mesmo ? – perguntou um Rony hesitante

- Ah, isso é fácil Rony – mas para a surpresa deles foi Mione quem falou – Assim – e com um aceno da varinha, os malões ficaram pequenos o suficiente para se colocar no bolso – Depois é so usar o _engordio _que eles voltam ap tamanho normal, então vamos ? – disse apontando para uma bonita loja de roupas masculinas trouxas

Pela primeira vez na vida Harry estava comprando roupas trouxas, e isso pelo que todos perceberam fez muito bem ao rapaz, já que as que ele tinha haviam pertencido a Duda, o priminho dele em corpo e forma de baleia assassina; depois de escolher todas as roupas que ele queria, afinal ele iria escolher um guarda roupa inteiro, por isso demorou um pouquinho, e como disse Rony : " A por favor, ele já ta parecendo mulher, demora um século pra escolhe roupa "; e por causa disse Hermione o censurou, e ele não falou mais nada.Uma hora depois Harry, pagou por tudo e eles foram ate os apartamentos, que ficava a apenas uma quadra de distancia, Rony e Dinny se maravilharam com a vida trouxa, e eles iam conversando animadamente. Ate que Mione parou em frente a um grande prédio, com três apartamentos por andar.

- É aqui Harry, os nossos apartamentos ficam no 7º andar, aqui estão as chaves de vocês dois – disse ela passando aos dois um pequeno molho de chaves – e eu mandei avisar aqui que nos viríamos e tal, os apartamentos estão encantados pra se mobiliarem ao gosto da 1º pessoa que entrar na casa, então cuidado esta bem ? Vamos lá, o nome do porteiro é Henry, HENRY – um homem de meia idade com cabelos grisalhos e muito apareceu, ele abriu o Portão para os jovens entrarem

- Você deve ser a Srta. Granger, o Sr. Potter, o Sr. Weasley e a Srta. Soulstielle, os Srs. são primos não ? – perguntou apontando para Harry e Dinny

- Sim – se apresou a responder a garota – por isso vamos ficar no mesmo apartamento

- Me sigam eu irei mostrar os apartamentos a vocês...

- Não precisa, nós nos viramos – se apresou a dizer Mione, ela não queria ninguém entrando no apartamento dela antes que ela, pelo que os garotos perceberam – Vamos gente, o elevador deve ser por aqui – disse ela mais para si do que para os outros, enquanto procurava o elevador.

- Achei – os outros seguiram sua voz, ela estava num corredor lateral, entrando por uma porta, os outros a seguiram – bem nos vamos para o 7º andar, Seu apartamento Rony é o 73, Harry o seu é o 72 e o meu o 71, quando entrarem em um cômodo da casa, ele ira ficar do jeito que você quiser, mas por favor, não exagerem viu – ela olhou para Rony deixando claro que a mensagem era para ele.

- Tá bem Mione – ele falou com uma sinceridade tão transparente que a garota sorriu feliz – Chegamos – no Hall, haviam três portas, uma quase de frente para o elevador, e outras duas na laterais – Bem boa sorte – enquanto entrava no apartamento.

Harry, abriu a porta e se deparou com uma sala ampla, muito bem mobiliada, não era exatamente simples, mas também não ostentava nada, tinha uma grande lareira na parede oposta, e um belo piano no canto, ele seguiu para umas portas duplas que davam em um aposento que era uma mistura de sala de tv trouxa com uma sala comunal, havia no fundo outras portas duplas e do lado um porta simples, ele revolveu experimentar a porta simples ao lado, e se espantou quando viu uma biblioteca, todos os seus livros de escola e outros que ele percebeu ser da sua herança de família estavam ali, e a um canto algumas mesas redondas com confortáveis cadeiras, para ler e fazer pesquisa, ele então se dirigiu para as portas duplas e viu um cumprido corredor, ali deviam ser os quartos, e quando abriu a primeira porta, viu um confortável quarto para garotos, como ele sempre sonhara, aquele era o seu quarto, e quando olhou para a porta, viu seu nome na porta, ele sorriu internamente com aquilo, não entrou nos outros quartos, pois dois seriam de hospedes e um de sua irmã, mas segundo Hermione a ultima porta do corredor era o banheiro, e ele foi ate lá e viu que era um banheiro simples e normal. Harry voltou a sala comunal/sala de tv para ver o resto da casa, e achou uma porta que não tinha visto antes, essa levava para a cozinha com copa e no canto havia uma outra porta que dava na lavanderia com a área de serviço. Então harry se lembrou daquela outra porta na sala de entrada, e voltou lá pra ver o que teria na sala. Quando ele abriu a porta viu uma mistura de escritório com sala de guerra, ele achou que ela seria perfeita para quando fossem fazer as estratégias e coisas do tipo, quando se virou para sair viu os amigos e a irmã sentados na sala esperando.

- Nossa Harry, você precisa ver a casa da Mione, parece que é uma mistura de biblioteca com sala de estudos, e sala de aula – Rony estava com certa dificuldade de falar visto que ainda ria muito

- Ah, e a sua casa hein Rony ? Nossa Harry parece mais uma mistura de um fã-clube dos Chudley Cannons e um quarto extremamente bagunçado de garoto e...

- Ah, nem vem, a cozinha é super organizada e o banheiro também!

- Claro, eu entrei lá primeiro, antes que você deixasse sua casa sem nem um dos dois – retrucou uma Hermione muito zangada – A Harry, posso da uma olhada na sua casa ? – perguntou timidamente

- Claro Mione, começa pela biblioteca – e se virando para Dinny acrescentou – Vem escolhe seu quarto, nada de mais, é claro que você tem que ter um quarto aqui é da família, Rony e Hermione ficam nos quartos de hospedes, tem dois, e você tem que ter o seu quarto – se virou novamente pra Hermione – e você pode arruma os quartos de hospedes pra mim, por favor mione ? – disse enquanto fazia uma carinha de cachorro abandonado

- Claro Harry – disse a garota entre risos

Harry, levou a irmã ate os quartos e falou que ela encolhesse um deles; ela escolheu um dos últimos, e quando Harry entrou para ver como era, se assustou, era uma mistura muito engraçada de sala de auror/biblioteca/quarto azul para garotas/e fã-clube dos Tornados. Quando ele foi ver o que Hermione havia feito com os quartos de hospedes, gostou bastante, eram quartos simples e aconchegantes, um era verde claro e o outro um azul clarinho meio roxo muito bonito.

- E ai Mione, o que achou da biblioteca ?

- Ah, é incrível Harry, e que livros todos são aqueles ?

- Herança de família, estavam nos cofres, e em algumas propriedades, não sei como vieram parar aqui, mas tudo bem.

- Harry ? Hum... o que... o que você fez com o salão ? – perguntou hesitante

- Que salão ? – perguntou o garoto confuso

- Bem no final do corredor dos quartos, tem uma continuação do corredor que leva ate um grande salão, o meu é uma biblioteca, o do Rony, eu não sei como definir, o que o seu é ?

- Não sei, não encontrei nem um continuação de corredor, no final daquele corredor so tem o banheiro e uma estante... – então como se uma luz tivesse sido feita, eles entenderam, uma passagem secreta, os quatro correram para lá, e começaram a puxar todos os livros da estante, bater em lugares com a varinha, e depois de uma longa hora procurando estavam todos cansados e sentados no chão olhando para a estante que insistia em não sair do lugar.

- Porque agente não tenta explodi essa estante logo de um vez ? – começou Rony já mirando a varinha para o centro da estante

- Não seja burro Rony, não conseguiríamos nada, mas quem sabe se tentar uma senha ? Como em Hogwarts ? – começou Hermione

- Não daria certo, poderia ser qualquer palavra, demoraríamos uma eternidade – comentou um Harry cansado

- Sabe Harry, acho que o Mione tá certa em parte, pode sim ser uma senha, mas e se for em língua de cobra ? Assim 'taria protegido contra algum intruso..

- É verdade Rony, você tem razão – comentou animada para um Rony que estava radiante – Vamos Harry, diga algo em língua de cobra.

- Que ? Como assim ? Harry você é ofidioglota ?

- Sou – e se virando para a estante – Sssshe risehir – ele olhou ansioso para a estante que depois de um estalo abriu.

- O que você disse Harry ?

- Harry Potter! Anda gente, vamos entrar, mas eu primeiro, Okay ?! – os outros riram do comentário do amigo e o seguiram pela porta. "O Grande Salão" como fio apelidado por Rony, era uma sala grade e espaçosa com 4 escrivaninhas, próximas as paredes, duas do lado esquerdo e duas do direito, tinham pergaminhos e penas sobre as mesas, uma estante de livros, e ao fundo uma penseira e ao lado desta uma estante contendo lembranças, mas o que mais impressionou os garotos foram as telas espalhadas pelas paredes do aposento, elas mostravam uma cena, como no cinema, que ficavam se repetindo; mas quando eles olharam atentamente para as cenas exibidas não puderam acreditar, não eram cenas eram as lembranças...

- Do passado do Val-Valdemort, Harry, não são essas as lembranças que o Dumbledore te mostro ?

São sim.. mas é estranho, essa aqui ele não me mostro, nem esse – enquanto andava Harry se aproximou de um das mesas para ver melhor uma das telas que estava atrás dela, e viu uma carta com uma letra fina que reconheceu imediatamente sendo como a do professor Dumbledore, ele parou pegou a carta, abriu e começou a ler para os amigos

Harry, se você estiver com essa carta é porque eu não estou mais com você; mas não se preocupe, aqueles que amamos nunca se vão totalmente, eles permanecem sempre por perto Mas eu não posso te dar aulas sem estar presente, por isso te deixe algumas coisas 

_Minhas penseira, alguma lembranças minhas, e de alguma outras pessoas _

_Que vão te ajudar muito na sua busca, espero que tudo isso seja útil _

_Atenciosamente, _

_Al vo Dumbledore _

- Oh! Harry essa é melhor noticia que agente podia ter recebido – cantarolou Hermione enquanto junto com Dinny fazia uma dançinha da vitória

- Vem cá Mione, como é que exatamente você tá feliz com isso ? – perguntou Harry, que como Rony estava com uma cara tristonha – Quero dizer, isso acabou de confirmar que ele tá...

- Não Harry – falou a garota carinhosamente – Você que entendeu errado, olha na carta, ele quer dizer que não pode estar com você, que não pode estar presente _agora_, isso é so mais uma prova que ele esta vivo, mas também é uma prova que ele esta longe, e que não sabe quando vai voltar – terminou a garota tristonha

- Olha Harry, eu não conheci o Dumbledore, mas concordo com a Mione

- Tá bem, vocês devem estar certos, afinal a Mione sempre esta certa não é mesmo ?

- Nãão Harry, não diz isso você vai criar um monstro – começou Rony antes que Hermione pudesse falar, e olhando a garota com uma cara assustada, fazendo Dinny e Harry rirem

- O que você quer dizer com isso RONALD WEASLEY ? – perguntou a garota indignada enquanto corria atrás do namorado, e este fugia dela, fazendo Harry e Dinny rirem mais

- Tá eu já cansei de fugi dessa mandona – ofegou Rony, enquanto se virava pra Hermione e a pegava nos braços

- RONALD BILLUS WEASLEY PONHA-ME JÁ NO CHÃO – ordenou Hermione

- Seu desejo é uma ordem – falou Rony zombeteiro, jogando a garota na cadeira mais próxima e a enchendo de beijos

- Tá já chega não é mesmo – falou Harry zangado – Parem vocês dois – acrescentou para os amigos que ainda não haviam parado com a seção de beijos – Temos que comer alguma coisa, e depois dormi, vamos partir amanha bem cedo, as 7 horas da manha eu vou estar indo.

- Ah Harry, não seja chato, porque tão cedo ? – perguntou Rony desanimado, mas Harry não respondeu, apenas lhe lançou um olhar frio, que fez o amigo parar de reclamar na hora – Tá bem, tou indo, Noite – mas parou no meio do caminho – Harry, posso dormi aqui ? Eu acabei de lembrar que não sei cozinhar

- Tudo bem Rony – disse Harry rindo, quando viu que Edwiges havia chego, abriu a única janela do aposento para a coruja entrar – Ola Edwiges – cumprimentou a coruja enquanto tirava o pergaminho atado a pata dela, depois de lê-lo se virou para os amigos – Eles aceitaram, isso é bom, mas Mostro morreu, infelizmente.. Eu disse infelizmente? Desculpe quis dizer felizmente.

- Harry! – disse Hermione indignada – Quem é que aceitou ? – perguntou curiosa

- Sabe a Winky ? – a amiga confirmou com a cabeça – Ela finalmente aceitou a morte dos Crouch, e aceitou trabalhar como uma elfo-domestico livre para você Mione, e o Dobby aceitou trabalhar pra mim; mas não aceitaram minha proposta inicial, fizeram uma nova, e disserem que se aumentarmos eles iram nos amaldiçoar – terminou Harry rindo

- E qual é a proposta deles ? – perguntou Hermione desconfiada

- Dois galeões por semana, um dia de folga a cada quinze dias, e três dias de férias por ano – disse Harry conferindo a carta

- Bem já é um começo não ?! – perguntou a garota agora decididamente animada

- Hei e eu ? – perguntou Rony indignado

- Ah sim, sorte sua que um amigo do Dobby estava trabalhando em Hogwarts, ele vira trabalhar pra você, o nome dele é Morrice, é um elfo francês, mas eles so poderam vir amanha.

- Ah Harry, não a quartos para eles aqui – disse Hermione contrafeita

- Há sim Mione, você que não viu, melhor dormimos todos aqui esta noite, arrumem suas mochilas, nada de vassouras, vamos de nôitibus andante, Mione você me ajuda a cozinhar ? Parece que pela cara da Dinny ela também não sabe.

- Ah claro Harry, não sabia que você sabia cozinhar – disse espantada enquanto os dois seguiam para a cozinha

- É irmãzinha, quando eu morava com os Dursley, Tia Petunia me encinou, e por isso me obrigava a cozinhar sempre.

- Intendo – os dois entraram na cozinha e começaram a procurar algo para fazer

- Achei algo Mione – disse Harry tirando a cara do frízer – aqui tem um frango congelado, agente prepara e assa ele, o que agente faz pra acompanhar ?

- Que qual macarrão ? Achei um pacote aqui no armário, minha mãe me encinou a fazer um molho muito bom verão passado.

- Perfeito maninha – disse o garoto sorrindo, Hermione sorriu ao ouvir Harry a chamando de maninha, ele havia adquirido esta mania desde que Rony a tinha pedido em namoro

- Mãos a massa maninho !

- Nossa Mione, é a primeira vez que você me chama de irmão! Sabe você sempre foi pra mim, a irmãzinha que eu nunca tive, eu sempre tive ciúmes de você sabe, você é a irmã que eu nunca vo pode te...

- Ah Harry, você também é o irmão que eu nunca tive, vem cá – disse a garota enquanto o puxava para um abraço, um daqueles que os gêmeos costumavam dar em Gina, um abraço de irmão, e pela primeira vez ele se sentiu em casa em um lugar fora de Hoqwarts

- Que foi Harry, porque ta sorrindo assim ? – perguntou sua "irmã" enquanto se virava para o fogão e atisava o fogo e colocava uma panela com água para aquecer

- Sabe maninha, eu nunca tive uma família de verdade, os Dursley nunca me trataram com carinho nem nada, mas daí o Rony entrou naquela cabine do Expresso, e eu ganhei um irmão, depois apareceu uma menininha mandona e muito sabe-tudo, que implico muito com o meu "irmão" foi ai que eu ganhei uma amiga, depois eu conheci a família desse meu "irmão" e acabei ganhando mais 4 irmãos, uma mãe e um pai, e uma irmãzinha, daí o tempo foi passando, e eu descobri que aquela irmãzinha não era a minha irmãzinha, era so a irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo e irmão, que a irmãzinha dele pe o amor da minha vida, e que aquela minha amiga sempre foi minha irmã, me deu um monte de puxou de orelha, mas também quando eu precisei me deu colinho, conselhos e ombro amigo – disse Harry com um sorriso fraco enquanto terminava de congelar o frango e começava a preparar o tempero – Sabe Mione, o tempo passou de novo e eu ganhei outro pai, meu padrinho, mas a vida foi injusta e me tirou ele, sabe eu achei que tinha perdido toda a minha família pra sempre, so que eu me enganei de novo, minha família são um bando de ruivos teimosos, uma morena cabeça-dura, um bruxo com probleminhas peludos, uma professora mandona de coração-mole, um meio gigante inocente, uma bruxinha de cabelos roxos – o garoto agora estava com lagrimas nos olhos como ela pode perceber – um bruxo fugitivo, um velho diretor. Que não importa onde estejam, eles sempre estaram comigo, aqui dentro – disse ele apontando o coração – Sabe mione, meus pais me deixaram, mas em troca eles me apresentaram uma outra família, maior ainda.

- Ai Harry, não fica assim, eu to aqui, como você disse, agente é sua família agora, que sempre vai ta do teu lado, nos momentos mais difíceis, e você agora também tem a Dinny, não é ? Se bem que...

- Se bem que o que Mione ? O que você descobriu ? Ela mentiu pra gente ?

- Harry, já que a Hermione descobriu tão cedo, eu mesma vou contar.

- Dinny ? – perguntou harry assustado com a entrada tão repentina da irmã

- Olha Harry eu não sou sua irmã, sou sua prima. Eu sou filha de Vitor e Vittoria Potter, o meu pai era o irmão mais velho do seu. E eu sou ruiva porque minha mãe também era ruiva, e bem parecida com a sua mãe, parece que eles tinham um gosto bem parecido.

- Mas como ? O Lupin, o Sirius, nunca me disseram nada, Dumbledore nunca me disse nada

- Harry eles achavam que nos estamos mortos, não queriam que você sofresse mais, entenda mas eu e meus pais morávamos na França, e pouco antes de você e seus pais serem atacados nos fomos, eu deveria estar morta, mas o comensal que nos atacou, não me matou, uns parentes distantes do meu pai souberam do ataque, e foram para lá imediatamente, viram que eu tava viva, mas sabiam que era perigoso por eu ser uma Potter, o Valdemort queria todos os Potter mortos, então eles simularam que eu havia morrido também, e me levaram para o interior da França e passaram a viver como trouxas.

- Mas porque eles não avisaram Dumbledore ?

- Eles não sabiam que meus pais tinham contato com Dumbledore, eles trocaram meu sobrenome, e me deram o deles, a um mês ele me achou, não sei como descobriu, daí ele me contou a historia que eu deveria fingir e tudo o mais, so que quando eu tava indo te pegar, uns comensais apareceram, não sei como mais eles sabiam que eu sou uma prodígia. Ah, mas era verdade que o Dumbledore ia te levar pra França pra viver com seus tios paternos, so que tudo aconteceu, e bem estamos aqui agora

- Uau, nossa Dinny me desculpe eu desconfiei de você e... HARRY, O FRANGO TÁ COMEÇANDO A QUEIMAR DESLIGA ISSO – Hermione estava gritando desesperada apontando para o forno

- MIONE O MACARRÃO, VOCÊ TÁ DERRAMANDO TUDO – gritou Harry apontando para o que a amiga fazia

-Calma vocês – disse Dinny bem calma, e com um aceno da varinha, o frango saiu do forno voando e foi parado por uma vasilha e depois colocado calmamente na mesa, e com outro aceno o macarrão voltou obediente para a panela.

-Bem, obrigada Dinny, agora so falta – começou Hermione enquanto acenava a varinha fazendo o macarrão escoar e depois se misturar com o molho já pronto – RONALD VEM JANTA! – gritou logo em seguida fazendo os primos rirem.

- Que foi vocês dois ? Porque estão rindo tanto ? – perguntou uma Hermione meio brava

- Nada maninha, é que vocês parecem marido e mulher, so isso –disse Harry aos risos, depois de algum tempo Hermione se juntou as risadas

- Que foi ? Do que vocês tão rindo ? – disse Rony parecendo confuso, e beijando Hermione antes de se sentar a mesa – Maravilha, frango assado com macarrão. Do que agente tava falando mesmo ?

- Nada Rony, nada – Harry se levantou, e ficou olhando para cada um, em uma imitação perfeita do ex-diretor – Bem vindos, bem vindos a um novo ano em nossa caçada pelas horcruxes! A aqueles que estão entre nos pela primeira vez bem-vindo, ou melhor dizendo, bem-vinda, e a aqueles que já são velhos conhecidos nossos, um bom retorno. Para aqueles que não sabem, é terminantemente proibido ir a caça das horcruxes, ou atrás de alguma pista sem mim, e alguns de nossos integrantes antigos fariam bem em se lembrar disto – e os olhos de Harry faiscaram na direção de Rony e Hermione, que recentemente tinham deixado Harry de alguns informações – E agora não vamos mais nos prolongar em discurços chatos. Atacar!

- Apoiado! – disse Rony entusiasmado

- Harry, que historia é essa que deixaram de te avisar de uma pista ? – perguntou Dinny curiosa sobre as palavras do primo

- Ah aquilo! Bom, agora nas férias o Lupin me mando um livro sobre Oclumencia e Legillimencia, e eu aprendi mais com esse livro do que com o Snape, e agora to muito bem nas duas artes, e esses dois – disse apontando para os amigos – tinham achado que tinham descoberto alguma coisa sobre o Tio Valdemort, mas não me contaram com medo de que eu fosse sai desembestado atrás dele, mas era uma pista falça, não é mesmo maninha ?

- Uma imitação perfeita do Dumbledore maninho – disse Hermione sorridente enquanto se servia do macarrão e ignorando o comentário do "irmão"

- Obrigado! Obrigado! Eu sei como sou bom! – disse Harry com um sorriso maroto no rosto

- Ai meu deus, tá ficando convencido igual ao pai e ao padrinho!

- Lupin ? – disseram os três amigos juntos – O que você ta fazendo aqui ? Como nos achou ? – disseram novamente os três juntos- Isso ta estranho, agente falando junto – disseram novamente juntos, depois todos caíram na risada

- Você ainda não nos respondeu Lupin, como nos achou ? – disse Hermione seria

- Segui vocês – respondeu simples o antigo professor se sentando e começando a comer com eles

- Como ? Ontem foi lua cheia – disse Harry confuso e curioso

- Existem outras formas de se seguir alguém – respondeu Dinny muito consciente – Aprendemos isso na escola de Auror

- Mas Lupin você não é um Auror... – começou Rony

- Não mas era muito amigo de dois – disse Harry – Meu pai e Sirius, ah então foi assim, não é ?

- Muito perspicaz Harry, como seu pai aliais, vai ser tão bom Auror como ele.

- Não me bajule, porque fez isso ? – Harry agora estava com um pouco de raiva do antigo professor porque o havia seguido, quando ele disse que não queria ninguém da ordem com ele

- Para te ajudar, acabei de receber uma coruja do Dumbledore, datada um pouco antes do ataque para ser entregue a mim se caso ele tivesse que ir, ele me contou que deixou algumas coisas para você, e pediu para mim cuidar das pesquisas, enquanto sua prima os acompanhava e treinava.

- Tá bem, já que não tem jeito, nós iremos amanha, eu vou te ensinar so uma palavra em língua de cobra para que você possa entrar na sala, eu já terminei, e vou dormi agora, quando terminarem deixem tudo na pia, Dobby vai me matar se descobrir que fizemos o trabalho dele, priminha se importa de dividir seu quarto com minha linda irmãzinha ? – perguntou Harry, fazendo uma cara de cachorro sem dono

- Tá bem seu bobo, Mione você fica no meu quarto, Lupin, depois eu te mostro seu quarto está bem ? Você precisa de uma poção mata-cão ?

- Que ? – espantado de que aquela garota sabia fazer uma poção tão complicada - Não, Minerva já conseguiu para mim, mas se puder me dar um cálice seria bom, a Lua ainda não saiu, por causa das nuvens, então tenho pouco tempo. Bom como já terminei de comer, irei para o meu quarto, Dianna se importa de me mostrar qual é o meu quarto ?

- Bem não, mas não me chame de Dianna está bem ? Dinny, eu tenho um pouco da poção no meu quarto, eu te mostro qual é seu quarto e pego a poção, também já terminei, vamos ? – disse se levantando da mesa e seguindo para os quartos com Lupin em seus calcanhares, quando estava na porta da cozinha se virou para o casal que ainda estava na mesa – e vocês vão dormir agora, nada de ficar namorando até tarde, Mione, já pro meu quarto – ela falou com uma voz tão seria que a garota nem pensou em contestar, e saiu rapidamente da cozinha indo para o quarto, enquanto Rony lançava um olhar de censura para Dinny e soltava um suspiro aborrecido enquanto levava as coisas da mesa para a pia

As seis e meia da manha seguinte Hermione e Dinny estavam indo para a cozinha preparar o café da manha quando encontraram Harry escrevendo um bilhete, e o café da manha já pronto sobre a mesa, enquanto um pequeno elfo-domestico estava na pia lavando a louça.

- Já esta acordado Harry ? – perguntou Hermione enquanto se sentava ao lado direito do garoto e Dinny ao lado esquerdo

- É levantei cedo, pra fazer o café e o Dobby – respondeu calmamente enquanto terminava de escrever o bilhete e lacrava com magia

- Pra quem é o bilhete priminho ? – perguntou Dinny curiosa tentando ler por cima do braço do primo a quem se endereçava o bilhete

- Lupin – respondeu calmo, depois acrescentou vendo a cara de desentendida da prima – é a palavra em língua de cobra que abre a passagem, eu demorei um tempo ate saber como se escreve sabia ? Me deu muito trabalho mas agora esta feito! – disse contende consigo mesmo

- E porque lacrou com magia ? Que feitiço você usou ? – acrescentou curiosa Hermione que acabara de tocar na carta e levara um choque por isso

- Ai Mione desculpa devia te avisado, usei um dos feitiços que achei nas férias, é bem útil, impede que qualquer pessoa abra ou leia o que esta escrito na carta, so a pessoa a quem ela foi endereçada poderá abrir e ler, e se por acaso alguém conseguir abrir o envelope so vai ver um pergaminho em branco.

- Uau Harry que legal, bom eu vou acordar o Rony e pegar nossas mochilas – acrescentou para Harry e Dinny enquanto deixava o aposento

- É isso ai então Harry, estamos indo na nossa grande busca.

- É Dinny depois de tudo que eu já passei... é estranho sabe ? Depois de tudo que eu sofri e passei por causa desse maníaco, como se tudo estivesse prestes a acabar como se agora faltasse pouco para tudo terminar.

- Ora, mas isso não é bom ?

- Bem, é sim muuito bom, mas é estranho, esta parecendo fácil demais, como se alguém tivesse facilitado as coisas pra mim dessa vez, o Dumbledore te mandou para me ajudar, o Lupin vai nos ajudar com as pesquisas... É estranho sabe ? Acho que me acostumei demais com as coisas mais difíceis, só.. to achando um pouco estranho agora que ta tudo começando a facilitar sabe ?

- Ah entendo, bom agora que estamos todos aqui – disse ao se virar e ver Rony e Hermione – podemos ir ?

- Claro Dinny – respondeu Hermione animada, e se virando para Harry acrescentou – Aqui esta sua mochila Harry, vamos descer ?

- Claro Mione! – mas o garoto não foi imediatamente, falou alguma coisa ao ouvido de Dobby, que eles não puderam ouvir.

Eles desceram pelo elevador, tomaram o nôitibus andante ate King Cross, e depois um Trem ate uma cidadezinha chamada Follonw Hallows, e de lá um ônibus ate Godric Hallow's, chegaram ao entardecer. Godric Hallow's era uma pequena vila, não devia ter mais que 15 mil habitantes, eles estavam na rodoviária que tinha um acesso lateral que levava ate a rua principal, com o mesmo nome da cidade. Eles andaram um pouco ate achar um pequeno bar com pousada, pediram 2 quartos, um para as garotas outro para os dois garotos. Eles voltaram a entrada para comer algo, quando a mulher que os atendeu os apresentou para o dono do bar, James Harrison ou Jimmy como era conhecido na cidade, quando ele viu os garotos..

- Por Merlin! É Harry Potter! Eu não acredito no que estou vendo, Harry Potter no meu humilde bar, venham garotos aqui é mais seguro – disse ele indicando uma pequena sala lateral.

- O Sr. me conhece ? – perguntou Harry surpreso, pois pensou que naquela pequena vila não teria mais bruxos.

- Mas é claro que sim, quem não conhece ? Alem do mais eu era amigo dos seus pais Harry, foi uma pena o que aconteceu a eles é claro. Mas me digam o que vocês fazem em Godric Hallow's ?

- Viemos visitar o tumulo dos meus pais, e ver a casa também sabe ?

- A casa ? A antiga mansão dos Potter em Godric Hallow's ? Porque vieram ver a casa ? Ninguém entra lá desde que... desde... bem vocês sabem – concluiu contrafeito

- Espera ai, a antiga mansão dos Potter em Godric Hallow's ? Que quer dizer com isso ? – perguntou Harry surpreso, para ele aquela casa fora comprada pelos seus pais quando eles se casaram.

- Então não sabe garoto ? – Harry confirmou com a cabeça e depois Jimmy continuou – Bem, a casa onde seus pais moravam, era uma das mais antigas mansões dos Potter sabe ? Eles eram uma família muito antiga, dizem ate que eles tem mais de 40 gerações, o que uns 1000 e poucos anos de família e tradição. Mas todos sabem que eles não ligavam para puros-sangues, eram a família mais honrada que conheci. Bem quando o seu pai e sua mãe se casaram, eles não queriam morar em uma das casas dos Potter, mas acho que seu avó os convenceu, então eles vieram para cá, essa casa é uma das mais protegidas dos Potter. Mas se eu fosse não entraria lá, sabe a casa esta quase inteira, mas tem todos aqui tem medo de chegar perto, e olha que eu sou o único bruxo de toda a cidade, nem um deles sabe o que realmente aconteceu na casa dos Potter. Mas se vocês quiserem eu posso leva-los lá e...

- Nos queremos – respondeu Harry prontamente – E você pode nos levar também para o cemitério onde meus pais estão enterrados ?

- Bem, sim claro, faremos assim, amanha cedo nos vamos ao lugar onde eles estão enterrados e depois eu levo vocês ate a casa dos seus pais.

- Como assim, o lugar onde os pais dele estão enterrados ? – perguntou Hermione desconfiada – Eles não estão em um cemitério ?

- Não garota, não estão..

- Onde estão então ?? – perguntou Harry, agora um tanto apreensivo

- Vocês vão ver amanha, e quem são vocês aliais ? – perguntou Jimmy apontando para os acompanhantes de Harry Potter

- Ah sim, desculpe- apressou-se a dizer Harry – Este são Rony Weasley, Hermione Granger e Dinny Soulstielle, mas bem, ahhnn, quero dizer, eu... huummm.. nós... bem... nós...

- Diga logo garoto – disse Jimmy encorajando Harry

- Bem, nós podemos ir de noite? Sabe não é muito bom para nos ficarmos perambulado por ia em pleno dia...

- Ah, sim, claro, mas é que bem, de noite?! Neh, bom que seja pela conta e risco de vocês. Devem ser muito corajosos para querer ir lá de noite, mas já vou avisando, eu não o sou, por isso, um de vocês ira comigo durante o dia, e levara os outros de noite, sabe eu não tenho muita coragem para ir lá de dia, imagine de noite ? Bem, quem vai comigo ?

- Eu vou – antes que qualquer pudesse falar, Rony já tinha se solicitado

- Esta bem. Vão para os seus Quartos é mais seguro do que jantarem no salão, eu levarei a comida para lá daqui a pouco – eles saíram da pequena sala e foram para os quartos que tinha uma porta ligando o quarto das garotas com o dos meninos, Harry e Rony usaram a porta para entrar no quarto das duas.

- Bem, amanha eu vou começar o treinamento de vocês, pelo visto teremos muito trabalho. Iremos treinar de dia, e pesquisar a casa de noite – disse Dinny seria como nem um deles ainda havia visto

- So uma pergunta. Quando vamos dormi Dinny ? – perguntou Rony um pouco desconfortável com tantas atividades durante todo o dia e a noite, justo ele que gostava tanto de dormir muito

- Bem, vamos dormir o mínimo possível, por isso eu trouxe essas poções restauradoras do sono, agora acho melhor irem para o quarto de vocês garotos, jantem e depois vão dormir, temos um dia longo amanha.

No dia seguinte, eles acordaram cedo, Rony foi com Jimmy ate o local onde os pais de Harry estavam enterrados e depois ate a Antiga Mansão Potter. Enquanto isso Dinny levava Harry e Hermione para uma clareira em um pequeno bosque proximo ao final da cidade, onde eles ficaram treinando.

- Nossa Dinny, eu pensei que nos iríamos treinar – disse Hermione com um muxoxo ainda eram 9 da manha e eles estavam correndo, e desviando sem magia das pedras que Dinny lançava sobre os dois

- Não reclama Mione, isso é pra vocês praticarem seus reflexos, e como estão correndo aumenta a dificuldade, imagina se no meio de um combate pode perde sua varinha, como pretende desviar dos feitiços ? Não reclamem e continuem – eles ficaram assim ate as 10 da manha, quando Hermione conseguia se desviar com mais facilidade das pedras, Harry que treinava quadribol desde o 1º ano em Hogwarts teve no começo muito mais facilidade que a amiga, mas quando Dinny se lembrou desse fato começou a dificultar mais para o primo – Agora os Duelos, Harry e Hermione vocês vão duelar.

- Que ? – disseram os dois juntos

- Eu não vou duelar com a Mione, ela é a melhor aluna de Hogwarts, conhece muito mais feitiços que eu e...

- Harry, não tenho duvidas de que a Mione é uma excelente aluna, mas estamos falando de duelos, e bem você é melhor nisso que ela, bem vamos ver quem ganha neste duelo, o melhor duelista de Hogwarts ou a melhor aluna. Podem começar.

O duelo começou tímido, Harry não atacava com feitiços muito fortes, Hermione por sua vez quase não atacava so se defendia dos fracos ataques de Harry, ate que sem querer Hermione lançou um feitiço mais forte em Harry, que se não fosse os anos de Quadribol o teria acertado e machucado um bocado, Harry estava incrédulo

"Mione me atacou, bem se ela vai me atacar sem se preocupar em me machucar, eu também vou fazer isso, chega de brincadeira de criança"- pensava Harry

"Meu Merlin, ataquei o Harry, o que eu fiz ? Meu Merlin, O que ele estava pensando de mim ?"- pensava assustada Hermione e ao mesmo impressionada com o que fizera

"Ah, agora sim esse duelo vai começar, estou intrigada, Harry é bom em duelos, tem experiência nisso e conheço muitos feitiços úteis para essas situações, já Mione tem um conhecimento muito mais amplo, alem de ser claro a melhor aluna de Hogwarts, mas ela não tem experiência em duelos como Harry.. Estou realmente curiosa para saber quem vai vencer esse duelo " – pensava Dinny do outro lado da clareira sentada sobre um pedra

O duelos entre os dois amigos agora esta bem diferente do que quando começara, ambos os bruxos atacavam e defendiam com excelência mais Harry estava levando a melhor, não tinha muita vantagem sobre a amiga, mas por ela não ter reflexos muito bons muitas vezes não conseguia se defender rápido o suficiente, em contra partida atacava Harry com alguns feitiços que para uma bruxa daquela idade era uma magia avançada, mas Harry não deixava a desejar, suas pesquisas durante as férias foram muito bem aproveitadas, e ele executava muitos feitiços que so eram aprendidos no ultimo da escola de auror, e o que mais impressionava era que ele os executava com perfeição.Eles já estavam duelando a muito tempo, já eram duas da tarde quando Hermione caiu de joelhos exausta.

- Mioneeeee – gritou Harry desesperado e correndo para junto dela, se arrependendo e pensando que pegara pesado de mais com a amiga – Mione você tá bem ? Você tá me escutando ? Dinny trás uma poção pra ela, ela tá exausta! Sabe Srta. Hermione Jane Granger, a Srta. deveria aprender a conhecer seus limites, e parar quando deve – disse Harry em um tom de censura preocupada, enquanto puxava a amiga e deitava a cabeça dela no seu colo – Me da aqui Dinny, eu faço isso, e a Srta. não pense que vai escapar do castigo – disse rindo enquanto lhe dava a poção em pequenos goles – E agora Dinny o que agente vai fazer ?

- Agente não Harry, a Mione vai ficar descansando, você vai almoçar e depois eu vou lhe encinar alguns feitiços e azarações. Aliais, estou impressionada com o Sr. Harry Potter, fez alguns feitiços ali que ate alguns aurores formados não conseguem, como conseguiu ? Quero dizer, mesmo que você os tenha achado em sua pesquisa, não tinha como conseguir executa-los com tanta perfeição e força logo na primeira vez que os tenta.

-Nem so de mentiras é feita a fama de um grande bruxo, ele é bem mais do que as pessoas esperam dele – quem respondeu foi Hermione, depois de se ajeitar com uma careta de dor continuou – Já vi o Harry fazer coisas incríveis quando esta sob pressão, e esse duelo vai passar a constar na sua listinha de coisas incríveis que você já fez Harry.

- Ora então essa não é a primeira vez que meu priminho realiza coisas incríveis ? – perguntou Dinny com uma cara zombeteira de curiosidade – Diga-me Mione, o que mais ele fez ?

- Bem.. – começou Hermione enquanto Dinny lhe passava o almoço dela – Lutou com Valdemort com 11 anos e salvou a pedra filosofal dele, depois com 12 anos descobriu sozinho onde era a entrada da Câmara secreta em Hogwarts, salvou a vida de Gina Weasley, Matou um basilisco de 900 anos, e destruiu um Horcruxe do Valdemort, depois com 13 anos salvou a vida do padrinho dele, e a minha de uns 100 dementadores com um so patrono, com 14 anos venceu o torneio Tribruxo, voltou a enfrentar Valdemort desta vez mano a mano, e saiu vivo de novo, com 15 anos se tornou professor ilegal de DCAT numa sociedade secreta em Hogwarts, enfrentou Belatriz e Valdemort, foi possuído pelo mesmo, e conseguiu sozinho tirar Valdemort do corpo dele, ano passado ele não fez nada de mais – completou Hermione insegura

- Uau Harry, estou impressionada, sabe todos acham que você é so um garotinho bobo que teve sorte e sobreviveu

ao ataque quando era bebe, mas estou vendo; quero dizer eu sempre acreditei que você era incrível, e não so o garotinho famoso como se esperava; mas estou vendo que você é como a Mione disse, você é muito mais do que as pessoas esperam de você – disse animada se retirando com um sorriso no rosto, e chamando o garoto para o treino com um aceno de cabeça, eles ficaram treinando os feitiços e azarações que Dinny os encinava e também treinando os que tinham achado nas férias, eram 7 da noite quando voltaram para o pequeno bar.

- Ate que enfim que voltaram, onde estavam ? - perguntou um Rony preocupado assim que eles apareceram pelo corredor que levava aos quartos

- Shiiiiiiiiu, Rony, depois conversamos – sibilou Hermione se sentando ao lado do namorado para comer, seguida por Harry e Dinny

- Que foi Dinny ? – perguntou Harry curioso, e acrescentou, vendo a cara de desentendida da prima – Você ta com esse sorisso no rosto desde do final do... do passeio – emendou depressa vendo que um homem o observava

- Que ? A nada não Harry – vendo o olhar do primo acrescentou – so fiquei impressionada, so isso. Sabe você parece com seu pai, ou pelo menos com o que eu me lembro de meu pai ter me contado de como seu pai era.

- Porque ? – perguntou Harry curioso

- Seu pai, ele era assim, se preocupava com os amigos, fazia coisas incríveis que ninguém pensava que ele pudesse fazer, fazia de tudo por aqueles que amava, era criativo, não gostava nem um pouco de estudar, e não se importava com regras – ela olhou para o primo que estava com o olhar perdido no tempo

Assim que terminaram de jantar voltaram para os quartos, ainda tinham muito coisa a fazer noite a dentro, e não poderiam ficar muito tempo conversando.

- Muito bem Rony, nos leve ate lá, nos podemos ir aparatando. Que foi ? – perguntou Dinny ao ver a cara preocupada de Rony – Tem alguma coisa sobre aquele lugar que você quer nos contar ?

- Bom tem alguma coisas que eu tenho que contar pra vocês, Bom primeiro a casa esta intaquita, menos o seu quarto Harry, a casa é de um tamanho médio por fora, mas é enorme por dentro. Mas acho que isso não é tão importante, o maior problema nosso é com o lugar onde seus pais foram enterrados. Sua casa Harry, fica no alto de uma colina, um pouco afastada do vilarejo, depois dela so há uma floresta. E é lá que seus pais foram enterrados, junto com todos os descendentes da sua família, seus pais também estão lá Dinny..

- Não, meus pais foram enterrados em um cemitério na França, eu sei, eu vou todo ano lá ver o tumulo deles e...

- Não, isso foi apenas algo para despistar comensais, seus pais na verdade estão enterrados neste cemitério, bom foi um pouco dificíl encontrar o lugar, porque a floresta é uma floresta mágica, como a de Hogwarts, e o Jimmy so sabia ate uma parte, depois tive que ir sozinho, e ele voltou, disse que aquele lugar era horrível demais para ele ir lá novamente.

- Hei Rony, espera um pouco, como ele conseguiu te leva lá? Sei lá ele poderia ter levado comensais da morte também, ou sei lá o que – perguntou Harry preocupado

- Não Harry, eu perguntei isso pra ele também, ele disse que so poderia contar onde era o lugar para alguém de confiança, alguém que um Potter confiava. Demorei provavelmente umas 5 horas para encontrar, e sabe o Jimmy tava errado, aquele é um dos lugares mais bonitos que eu já vi, e transmitiam uma espécie de paz sei lá, era como se eu tivesse em Hogwarts, tava com a mesma sensação que eu tenho em Hogwarts. Eu fiquei mais um tempo lá, depois tentei aparata e não consegui, então tive que anda mais umas 2 horas e meia ate consegui aparatar, e então cheguei aqui.

- Bom acho melhor nós deixarmos para ir a mansão primeiro, e por ultimo para o "cemitério" dos seus pais Harry, talvez nem iremos dormir essa noite, então preparence, eu sei que não vai ser nada fácil para vocês, principalmente para você Mione, e para você Harry, mas temos que fazer isso, é isso que a sua intuição diz não é Harry ? – perguntou a prima ansiosa, o garoto confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, ela continuou – É bom seguirmos sua intuição Harry, apesar de tudo, ela pode nos ajudar muito.

Eles aparataram para o ponto onde Rony dizia ser o ultimo possível para se aparatar, depois disso continuaram o caminho todo andando ate o lugar onde os pais do famoso Harry Potter estavam enterrados, ninguém falava durante o percurso estavam todos muitos quietos, os únicos sons que se era possível ouvir, eram os sons da própria floresta, e os passos apressados de quatro jovens. A lua cheia estava grande e clara no céu sem nuvens, em outra circunstancias eles achariam aquela cena muito bonita, de como o luar entrava por entre as copas das arvores iluminando o caminho, mas naquelas circunstancias eles acham que so deixava o lugar ainda mais sombrio. Já estavam andando a quase duas horas e meia quando Rony parou derepente e se virou para os outros

- Acho que errei o caminho... – começou a dizer Rony, mas antes que qualquer um dos outros pudesse dizer algo Dinny saiu a frente, mas ela esta indo rápido demais, e depois eles perceberam que ela não estava andando, mas que ela flutuava, eles a seguiram correndo, quando perceberam eles estavam na frente do tumulo dos pais de Dinny.

- John e Megan Potter, seus pais – ao que a garota confirmou com um aceno da cabeça antes de cair de joelhos na frente dos túmulos – Dinny, como você sabia que eles estariam aqui ? Já tinha vindo aqui antes ?

-Não Harry, essa é a primeira vez que venho a Inglaterra. Eu não sabia que eles estavam aqui, eu apenas deixei minha magia me guiar, aliais essa foi a única coisa que Dumbledore me encinou.

- Harry, vem vamos procurar o tumulo dos seus pais – disse Hermione num sussurro – é melhor agente dexa ela sozinha um tempo, vem – completou ela arrastando o garoto.

Mas eles não precisaram procurar muito, perto do tumulo dos pais de Diana, aos pés de um grande e velho carvalho, estavam dos túmulos que ao contrario da maioria dos túmulos por ali eram altos, feitos de mármore branco, atrás dos túmulos estava a escultura de um anjo, Harry não sabia ao certo, ela era feita do mesmo material que os túmulos, e era muito bela, mas quando Harry chegou mais perto pode ver que o anjo não estava sozinho, havia ajoelhado a seus pés a figura de um homem, então Harry pode ver que era uma "anja", ele ficou em silencio observando, tanto a escultura quanto o tumulo dos pais, depois se ajoelhou no meio dos túmulos de frente para as esculturas e ficou ali, de cabeça baixa,pensando, ate que ouviu de um lugar muito longe dali a voz de Hermione "Amigo, irmão, pai, que apesar de ter nos deixado, jamais foi embora, sempre será amado e lembrado" e logo depois a voz de Rony "Amiga-irmã, que marcou a todos a sua volta, e que colocou o juízo em 3 corações marotos, brilhara para sempre em nossos corações " depois disso Harry ainda abaixado ele se virou e olhou para os amigos, não estava triste, tão pouco chorava, tinha a expressão saudosa de alguém que encontra um velho amigo, ele respirou fundo e depois falou decidido

- Meu pai me deu a força para lutar, minha mãe o amor para me proteger, Sirius a alegria de viver, Dumbledore o conhecimento para poder vencer. Cada uma dessas pessoas são muito importantes na minha vida e eu serei eternamente grato, por terem me ajudado. Mas eu vou provar que eles não morreram em vão, que isso teve um significado. As vezes alguns precisam sofrer e morrer para que no futuro milhões possam ter uma vida – Harry parou de falar e olhou para o lado onde sua prima o olhava, com um sorriso triste no rosto – Vou lutar contra Tom Riddle, mas se tiver que cair, irei levar comigo o maior numero de comensais que conseguir e Tom se ainda tiver forças para tanto. Vamos temos muita coisa a enfrentar ainda – antes de se levantar ele apertou a pequenina mão da estatua, e aos pés do tumulo de sua mãe apareceu uma chave, pequena e brilhante presa em uma corrente de ouro, ele a colocou no pescoço e foi com os amigos na direção da saída do cemitério.

Eles saíram do cemitério, cada um com sua força reforçada, eles sabiam porque era necessária essa guerra, mesmo que algumas pessoas tivessem que morrer e sofrer, não era em vão, era para impedir um inimigo que era quase imortal. Eles seguiram com seus próprios pensamentos ate o ponto onde poderiam aparatar, e depois foram para a Mansão Potter. Chegando lá, era realmente uma casa grande, ao estilo medieval, mas estava claro que fora reformada, eles passaram pelas portam duplas da mansão, e entraram em uma grande sala, eles seguiram pela escada e foram percorrendo a casa, por seus corredores e aposentos, todos tinham portas de madeira branca e pareciam ser maiores por dentro do que por fora, a própria casa era assim; ate que no ultimo corredor que eles entraram, depois de já ter percorrido a casa toda, a sétima porta era negra, e se destacava não so pela cor mas pela inscrição em dourado que dizia :

_Certos segredos devem permanecer ocultos_

_E so devem ser revelados quando _

_Você tiver pela certeza do que estava fazendo_

_E certo que pode agüentar o peso de suas descobertas_

Horas depois no meio do silencio da noite a pequena cidadezinha de Godric Hallow's, ouve um grito de pura dor e medo, como se alguém estivesse sendo queimado vivo.


	6. O arco

Para Godric Hallow's onde todos os dias eram iguais, já fazia algum tempo onde coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo, e definitivamente aquele grito que havia acordado possivelmente metade de sua população, era o mais estranho de todos esses acontecimentos.

Tudo havia começado a poucas semanas, quando três jovens foram vistos rondando a velha Mansão Potter, os moradores mais antigos juravam que eram os fantasmas do antigo casal que morrera ali, porque segundo eles um dos fantasmas era igual ao antigo dono. Já outras mas línguas diziam que não, que o jovem que andava rondando a velha Mansão era sim exatamente igual, a aquele de 17 anos atrás, mas que tinha os olhos da jovem mulher, por isso era o filho do casal que havia voltado para vingar a morte dos pais.

Já fazia um mês que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Rony Weasley e Dinny Soulstielle estavam treinando durante todo o dia, e investigavam a casa durante a noite, as vezes eles ouviam Harry resmungar nas poucas horas em que dormiam, mas eram sempre coisas referentes a ida ao cemitério a quase um mês atrás, ate que naquela noite, depois de tantos anos Harry sonhou novamente com Valdemort, para o garoto era horrível ter que acordar novamente no meio da madrugada com a cicatriz doendo tanto que ele tinha a impressão que sua cabeça iria rachar ao meio. No meio do silencio da pequena cidadezinha de Godric Hallow's, um grito de puta dor e medo é ouvido.

- Harry, Harry, Harry acorda! - dizia Hermione desesperada sacudindo o corpo de Harry Potter que estava inerte desde que havia gritado

- Mione, aqui esta água fria que você pediu. Mas não é perigoso ? – perguntou Rony incerto enquanto entregava a água para a namorada

- Não Rony, tudo bem, é um jeito trouxa de... Bem isso vai faze-lo acordar – explicou Hermione enquanto recebia a água e logo depois jogando um pouco na testa e nuca de Harry

- Veja Rony ele esta acordando, deu certo Mione – comentou animada Dinny

- Rony ? Mione ? Dinny ? – Harry começou a dizer com uma voz embargada e sonolenta, colocando a mão sobre os olhos, e com a outra procurando os óculos sobre a mesa de cabeceira, piscou duas vezes ate todos entrarem em foco – O que aconteceu ? – perguntou aos amigos ao ver suas caras de preocupação

- Harry, bem, foi você, bem, você acordou quase que a cidade inteira com um grito, parecia que você estava sendo queimado vivo... – Hermione dizia calmamente como se não quisesse faze-lo se sentir culpado

- Ah, então foi isso – começou Harry, ele tinha uma expressão incerta, como em todas as vezes que precisava contar aos amigos algo que era dificil para ele – Bem, eu sonhei com Tom essa noite...

- Como assim Harry ? Igual aos sonhos que você tinha no quarto e quinto ano ? – perguntou Hermione parecendo assustada

Não Mione – a garota pareceu se aliviar – Pior!

FLASH BACK

No sonho Tom estava andando por um lugar que parecia ser uma floresta bem escura, ele estava sendo seguido por toda a sua corja de Comensais, ate que ele para, e diz que os comensais podiam começar a se divertir mas que alguém era dele, e que eles não tocassem naquele que ele queria. Depois disso os comensais começaram a ir em direção a um vilarejo, e Tom voltou a andar calmamente, por vezes algumas crianças com não mais que 8 ou 9 anos passavam correndo, ele as chamava perguntava o nome,e depois.. depois ele lançava a Cruciatus – agora que já havia começado era mais fácil continuar a fala sobre aquele terrível sonho, que ele sabia ter acontecido naquela noite – e ele as matava com a maldição, as crianças morriam por não agüentar mais de dor... ele foi andando, o vilarejo agora estava quase todo em chamas, e so se ouviam gritos de dor por todo o lado, pessoas mortas ou sangrando. Tom atravessou o vilarejo inteiro e chegou a ultima casa, ele arrombou a porta, dentro da pequena casa, havia um homem, um homem velho, com olhos azuis e ele lembrava o Prof. Dumbledore, no canto tinha umas cabras, Tom se virou para ele e perguntou

- Onde esta o livro, Alberfort?

- Chegou tarde seu velho tolo, o livro já esta com o herdeiro – respondeu o homem chamado Alberfort

- Quem é o herdeiro? – perguntou arrogante Tom

- Se você não sabe, não sou eu que vou lhe dizer, não adianta usar Legillimencia comigo, não vai funcionar, essa magia é mais antiga e poderosa que você Tom, o herdeiro vai saber a verdade, e então você estará perdido – desafiou Alberfort

- Insolente, vai morrer por isso, assim como seu irmão, que era tão tolo quanto você – disse Tom

- Apesar de eu não gostar do meu irmão, não se pode negar que ele tinha classe, alem do mais era ele quem protegia o livro, mas não viveu o suficiente para entrega-lo para o herdeiro; então coube a mim esta tarefa, minha família pagou sua divida, e pode me matar, você já esta perdido mesmo, alem do mais vai ser bom encontrar o resto da família - depois que esse homem terminou de falar essas coisas Tom lançou nele a Avada, mas o homem não se mexeu, nem pareceu estar assustado, nem nada, ele estava calmo

FLASH BACK

- Foi quando eu senti minha cicatriz doer e queimar, de todas as vezes, essa foi com certeza a pior – completou desanimado Harry

- Bom, pelo menos sabemos duas coisas, que a família Dumbledore se extingui, e que temos mais alguém para nos ajudar contra Val.. Tom – disse Hermione feliz

- Como assim Mione ? – perguntou um Rony confuso

- Oras, esse homem que o Valdemort matou, na visão do Harry, era o irmão do Dumbledore, Alberfort, Dinny você sabe de que livro eles estavam falando ?

- Não Mione, não faço idéia, mas Tom deve ter ficado bem bravo com isso não é mesmo ? Mas eu vou pesquisar... – respondeu Dinny pensativa – O que qui é aquilo ?

- É uma coruja – disse Rony – E ta com um pacote imenso, e ta vindo pra cá

- É pra mim ? – exclamou Harry surpreso quando a coruja deixou o pacote no colo do garoto, ela soltou um pio de confirmação e saiu para a noite.

Harry abriu o pacote e dentro dele um enorme livro, com a capa dourada, todo incrustado com o que pareceu ao garoto, runas, ele ficou pensando se aquele livro teria algo a ver com o do seu sonho ate que uma carta caiu de dentro do livro.

_Caro Harry, _

_Você não me conhece, mas meu irmão o acompanha desde que nasceu, mas desde_

_Que ele se foi, fiquei encarregado de te entregar isso,_

_Este livro Harry, é o livro que vai explicar o mais antigo segredo da sua família_

_Que vem sendo passado de geração para geração, mas que você não ficou sabendo_

_Devido ao infeliz acontecimento na sua terna infância._

_Mas Harry, toda a sua família sabia apenas o final deste segredo,_

_Então antes de sair por ia tentando traduzir isto_

_Pense se é isso mesmo que você quer_

_Alberfort D._

Antes mesmo que Harry pudesse mostrar a carta aos amigos; muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo, o primeiro estranho acontecimento foi o grito que saia do malão de Hermione, depois a porta se abriu com força mostrando Jonny entrando feito um louco descabelado, e uma coruja entrou, pela janela aberta, completamente desnorteada e bateu na cabeça de Rony.

- Jonny o que foi ? Esta tudo bem ? Você parece preocupado – disse Dinny incerta, enquanto corria para fechar a porta e impedir que os outros hospedes visem o que estava acontecendo dentro do quarto.

- É sim.. Não.. S-Sim eu estou preocupado.. N-Nã-Não esta nada bem – explicou-se Jonny, enquanto parava para respirar

- Jonny, eu sei que o que você tem para falar deve ser muito importante, mas pode ser rápido ?? – gritou Hermione, que tentava esconder algo as costas

- Sim, sim esta bem, Hogsmeade foi atacada, não sabem quem foi, a marca negra não foi deixada, é so isso que se sabe, estou indo, pelo que parece vocês estão bem ocupados, ate mais

- Ate mais Jonny – Hermione andou ate a porta e verificou se havia alguém, depois fechou a porta e se virou para eles enquanto tirava algo de trás das costas – Pronto Gina, pode falar - so então os garotos perceberam o que era aquilo, era um dos espelhos que eles usavam para se comunicar

- Oi gente, então é sobre o Sirius, ele foi encontrado, e esta tendo uma audiência com o Ministro agora mesmo.

- O QUE??? COMO ASSIM GINA ?? – Harry estava estupefado

- Eu não tudo Harry, ao que parece ele foi encontrado a uns 2 meses e poucos na Sala do Arco da Morte, por uma inominável, mas ele estava muito fraco, ficou esse tempo todo se restabelecendo, mas ninguém sabia sobre isso, apenas os inomináveis, quando ele já estava bem o suficiente para falar, os inomináveis fizeram um gigantesco interrogatório com ele, e so um semana depois é que o Ministro foi avisado, ou seja, ontem. Neste momento ele esta falando com o Ministro, ao que parece ele vai receber uma indenização pelos anos presos e pelos transtornos, acho que vão lha pagar a mesma quantia da recompensa dele, e acho que ele também vai ganhar uma ordem de Merlin, primeira classe, porque mesmo sendo perseguido pelo Ministério ele tentou ajudar a capturar comensais e esse tipo de coisa

- Hei Gina, como é que você sabe tanta coisa ? – perguntou Rony desconfiado

- Ah – disse ela com o mesmo ar cansado que Hermione usava para explicar algo, mas logo suas feições mudaram para um ar garoto igual ao dos gêmeos – Sirius falou com Lupin pela lareira aqui de casa, apesar da gritaria que mamãe fez para acobertar a conversa, as orelhas extensíveis me ajudaram bastante. Ah, e eu quase ia me esquecendo, Malfoy e a mãe dele estão aqui em casa – disse calmamente

- QUE ?? – disseram os quatro juntos – O QUE ELES TÃO FAZENDO AI ??

- Descobrimos bastante coisa, que por exemplo, o Dumbledore já sabia de tudo que ia acontecer naquela noite, que o Draco já tinha contado tudo pra ele, mas eles não esperavam a aparição do Snape. A mãe do Malfoy, coitada, ate da do dela, ela se casou com o Sr. Malfoy porque amava ele, mas ele tratava ela muito mal, ela já tinha ameaçado de fugir, antes mesmo do Draco nascer, foi então que ele prendeu ela com um feitiço das trevas chamada _Felichhe Commitatus_

- O que essa feitiço faz ? – interrompeu Hermione

- A pessoa fica presa a quem lançou o feitiço –explicou Gina

-Presa como ? – tornou a perguntar Hermione

- Ela so faz aquilo que agrada a pessoa que lançou o feitiço, por exemplo, se o Malfoy ficasse feliz em vê-la maltratar Harry, seria isso que ela faria, entendeu ? Ou se agradasse Malfoy que ela se tornasse má e uma Comensal seria exatamente isso que ela faria, entendeu ?

- Entendi, continue Gina.

- Então, daí a Sra. Malfoy nos contou que desde que o marido foi preso, muitas vezes ela consegue fazer coisas por vontade própria, foi em uma dessas vezes que ela tentou ajudar o filho, forçando o Snape a fazer aquele voto perpetuo. E a outra vez foi a duas semanas, quando ela se livrou totalmente da maldição, então ela fugiu com o filho e veio pra casa, no começo foi a maior confusão, daí o Prof. Slug preparou um soro da verdade para os dois, eles tomaram umas 15 gotas cada um e nos contaram tudo isso, e muito mais, nos contaram muitos dos segredos dos comensais, e a Narcisa agora esta ajudando a Ordem contra os comensais, ela ate ajuda a mamãe na cozinha. E eles, a Narcisa e o Draco, deram depoimentos contra os comensais por isso não foram presos, e eles também trocaram de sobrenome, agora os dois estão usando o Black.

- Quem diria hein ? Esses dois agora ajudando o lado certo – disse Dinny que conhecia por alto a fama dos dois

- Mas você ainda não explicou porque o Draco esta sendo "bonzinho" – disse Rony desconfiado

-Ah, ele explicou isso também, o você-sabe-quem disse a ele que se ele queria que a mãe continua-se viva e bem ele teria que fazer o que fosse mandado. No começo Draco se achava forte e poderoso, como o pai, mas com o passar do tempo, ele começou a odiar aquilo

ele era obrigado a ir treinar artes das trevas na floresta, e o comensal que o treinava o machucava e coisas assim, foi por isso que um mês antes do ataque a Hogwarts, Draco foi falar com Dumbledore e contou tudo a ele

- Gina, avise seu pai que o ataque o Hogsmeade foi feito pelos comensais, que Valdemort estava lá, e que eles foram atrás de Alberfort Dumbledore – começou Harry, ele não queria discutir como Draco havia sido bonzinho, no fundo ele nunca acreditara que Draco era realmente mal, como Belatriz ou como o pai, Draco era um garoto bobo, que foi criado por pessoas falças e más e que tão tinha personalidade nem uma – Diga a Ordem, que eles devem procurar o Herdeiro de Griffyndor, porque Tom acha que ele pode me ajudar a destruí-lo, e que, bem, diga para eles procurarem Bellatriz, eu acho que ela, que ela teve um filho de Tom, depois eu explico isso – acrescentou ao ver a cara dos amigos.

- Ta bem Harry, eu aviso eles, mas e se for verdade ? O que nos vamos fazer, o que isso significa ? – perguntou Gina assustada

-Eu não sei bem o que significa Gina, mas nos vamos saber assim que... Hei, você pode arrumar uns livros de runas para a Mione poder traduzir isso aqui ?

- Que tipo de runas são essas ? Assim fica mais fácil saber que livro eu tenho que mandar para vocês..

- Me da o livro Harry – disse Hermione decidida, ao ver as inscrições da capa seu rosto assumiu uma figura triste, que ia piorando a cada momento enquanto a garota tentava decifrar as paginas – Gina, temos um problema, um grande problema, esse livro esta em uma runa muito antiga, tão antiga que nem sabem qual é seu nome, esse livro foi escrito nas primeiras runas mágicas, umas runas especiais criadas em conjunto pelos egípcios e chineses, nós nem aprendemos ela na escola, e são pouquíssimos estudiosos que a conhecem ou que sabem como traduzi-la, a alguns poucos e gigantes livros sobre isso, mas são extremamente raros, so encontrados com os grandes especialistas ou..

- Ou ? Ou o que Hermione – resmungou Harry impaciente

- Ou no mercado negro.

- Ah, ate que enfim Mundungo vai ter alguma serventia, teremos que falar com ele, Gina você pode nos ajudar, mas a Ordem não pode ficar sabendo disso, tá bem ?

- Tá Harry, gente eu já vo indo, daqui a poço a mamãe vai desconfiar, porque eu falei que tinha que terminar de arrumar minhas coisas para Hogwarts... – a garota sumiu antes que qualquer um deles pudesse falar qualquer coisa

- Harry, que historia é essa de filho do Tom com a Belatriz ? – perguntou Dinny direta assim que os viu aços

Tem uma parte do sonho que eu não contei...

FLASH BACK

Tom se virou para ele e perguntou

- Onde esta o livro, Alberfort?

- Chegou tarde seu velho tolo, o livro já esta com o herdeiro

- Quem é o herdeiro? – perguntou arrogante

- Se você não sabe, não sou eu que vou lhe dizer, não adianta usar Legillimencia comigo, não vai funcionar, essa magia é mais antiga e poderosa que você Tom, o herdeiro vai saber a verdade, e então você estará perdido. – respondeu o homem desafiador

- Insolente, vai morrer por isso, assim como seu irmão, que era tão tolo quanto você.

- Oh, o grande Valdemort esta com medo de uma criança, so porque uma lenda antiga disse que pode acabar com o pai do mais poderoso Lorde das Trevas? – perguntou o homem debochado

- Alberfort, eu, como você sabe que sou eu o pai do mais poderoso Lorde das Trevas ? Seu tolo, eu sou o mais poderoso Lorde, aquele seu irmão sem classe não achava isso, agora ele não pode mais opinar sobre nada – respo9ndeu Tom tentando parecer convencente

-Apesar de eu não gostar do meu irmão, não se pode negar que ele tinha classe, alem do mais era ele quem protegia o livro, mas não viveu o suficiente para entrega-lo para o herdeiro; então coube a mim esta tarefa, minha família pagou sua divida, e pode me matar, você já esta perdido mesmo, alem do mais vai ser bom encontrar o resto da família... depois disso vocês já sabem.

FLASH BACK

- Mas Harry, ele não falou nada sobre a Belatriz – disse Rony pensativo

- É eu sei, so que, quando o Alberfort falou que o Tom tava com medo dessa lenda, e o Tom praticamente disse que ele era o pai, eu pensei que o Tom não ia escolher qualquer uma para ser mãe do filho dele, ele ia querer alguém de puro sangue e essas coisas todas, e alguém que ele confiasse, e a Belatriz não estava em Hogwarts no dia do ataque, Tom não ia querer que seu precioso filho pudesse ser morto, né ?

- Harry, estou tão orgulhosa de você, você pensou tudo isso sozinho – disse Hermione feliz pulando no pescoço do garoto

- Ah Mione, muito obrigado pela parte que me toca, quer dizer então que eu não tenho capacidade de pensar nada bom sozinho, é ?

- Ah Harry, não me entenda mal, mas é que você.. você sempre foi um garoto mais de ação, você sempre agiu primeiro e pensou depois..

- Não precisa me lembrar disso, tenho, como dizia o Dumbledore cicatrizes que não podem ser vistas mas estão entrelaçadas em você, tenho muitas delas para me lembrar que eu ago primeiro para depois pensar – o garoto se calou subitamente, Sirius estava vivo e bem

- Harry, não, não fique assim – o garoto olhou para a prima – Harry, eu acabei de te conhecer, mas pelo visto você esta mudando, mudando bastante, o passado já foi e você não pode muda-lo, mas você pode mudar seu presente e futuro, era o que minha mãe adotiva vivia me dizendo, e ela deve estar certa, porque sempre me deu bons conselhos.

- Não tão certa assim, né Mione ? – Harry sorriu marotamente para a garota, se lembrando da vez que os dois voltaram no tempo para salvar Sirius e Bicuço, e afinal não foi a toa, Sirius estava vivo, ele olhou para baixo e viu a carta que recebeu mais cedo – Ah, me esqueci de mostrar isso para vocês, olha isso tava dentro do livro – Hermione que estava mais perto pegou a carta e começou a ler em voz alta para os outros

"Caro Harry,

Você não me conhece, mas meu irmão o acompanha desde que nasceu, mas desde

Que ele se foi, fiquei encarregado de te entregar isso,

Este livro Harry, é o livro que vai explicar o mais antigo segredo da sua família

Que vem sendo passado de geração para geração, mas que você não ficou sabendo

Devido ao infeliz acontecimento na sua terna infância.

Mas Harry, toda a sua família sabia apenas o final deste segredo,

Então antes de sair por ia tentando traduzir isto

Pense se é isso mesmo que você quer

Alberfort D."

- Harry, que... o que isso quer dizer ? – perguntou Hermione um pouco transtornada com o que acabara de ler – Quer dizer, que é você o Herdeiro de Griffyndor ?

- Mas isso nos já sabíamos! A casa, o cemitério, tudo, aponta para isso? Mas não quer dizer que eu seja o Herdeiro que vá destruir o mais poderoso dos Lordes, assim como o Tom, eu posso ser apenas o pai, ou avô daquele que um dia vai destruir esse mini-Tom

- Mas então porque ele mandou o livro para você Harry, isso não faz sentido, faz ? – perguntou Rony confuso

- Faz sim Rony – se apressou a dizer Hermione – ele pode ter visto quanto Tom estava chegando no vilarejo, e mandou o livro pro Harry porque não havia mais ninguém na família dele, ele era o ultimo Dumbledore vivo


	7. Reviver

Ele pouco a pouco foi recuperando seus sentidos e recobrando a conciencia, não sabia onde estava, aos poucos foi olhando em volta, enquanto recupera um pouco da força. Picou uma vez, e não viu nada, piscou novamente, e um lugar escuro começava a entrar em foco novamente.

O lugar estava vazio, ate o silencio era palpável, ele percebeu estar proximo de um grande arco com uma cortina negra, não sabia porque, mas seu instinto lhe dizia para não tocar naquela cortina negra, reparou que o Arco estava circundado por algo que se assemelhava a uma grande arquibancada, era uma sala redonda, que crescia em proporções a medida que se afastava do Arco. Ele quis gritar, mas sabia que seria inútil, ninguém lhe ouviria, queria correr e achar uma saída, mas sua vista ainda não havia se acostumado muito com o escuro da sala, por isso achou que era insensato tentar encontra uma saída naquelas condições.

Por isso, ele fez a única coisa que era possível em sua lastimável condição, ele pensou. Começou a forçar a memória para saber como havia parado ali, não se lembrava muito bem, tinha lembranças espaçadas e soltas, lembranças de sua infância, adolescência, do tempo que estuda, lembranças que ele havia esquecido, lembranças que ele queria esquecer; e as vezes no meio dessas lembranças revividas ele ouvia uma voz acusando-o, o inocentando ou simplesmente uma voz que o mandava para a lembrança seguinte. Ele não sabia se aquilo tudo era um sonho ou real, também se recordava claramente de ter permanecido no escuro total, flutuando por muito tempo, enquanto ele escutava um voz, mas então a voz parava e as lembranças recomeçavam.

Ele forçou um pouco mais a memória e se recordou de estar preocupado com alguém, alguém muito importante para ele, ele estava lutando para ajudar esse alguém, lutando com alguém que realmente odiava, mas então se distraio e foi parar dentro do Arco, onde as lembranças começaram. Mas quem era aquela pessoa importante para ele ? Quem era a pessoa que ele odiava ? E porque se distraio ?

Começou a forçar mais a memória, e um rosto apareceu, era o rosto de um garoto com seus 15 ou 16 anos, tinha olhos verdes por traz das lentes redondas dos óculos, e cabelos muito negros e desgrenhados, e no meio da testa, meio escondida pelos cabelos, uma cicatriz em forma de um raio; ele forçou mais um pouco a memória, e imagens passaram em sua cabeça, o dia do nascimento do garoto, ele batizando o garoto, um homem parecido com aquele garoto mas com olhos avelãs e sem a cicatriz e uma mulher ruiva com os mesmos olhos verdes estavam ao seu lado, enquanto ele brincava de jogar o garoto para o alto e pega-lo novamente o garoto ria com a brincadeira, o homem ria junto e a mulher parecia preocupada.

A cena muda novamente, o garotinho agora parece ter quase 1 ano, ele esta sentado em uma vassoura junto com o pai, seu amigo, os dois fazem manobram arriscadas no ar, seu amigo o chama para "brincar" junto com o afilhado, ele monta uma vassoura e decola, pega o afilhado no ar, e junto com seu amigo fazem manobras bem arriscadas segurando o garotinho no colo, enquanto se divertiam no ar, a cada manobra o garoto dada gostosas risadas, principalmente quando o pai fingia cair da vassoura mas se recuperava no ultimo instante, ate que a ruiva chegou, ela estava visivelmente transtornada com aquilo, gritava ralhando com os dois, achava-os irresponsáveis, e eles tentavam acalma-la dizendo que so estavam se divertindo, enquanto o pequenino ria dos dois adultos levando uma bronca.

A cena mudou, ele estava em um quarto escuro e maltrapilho, o garoto devia ter 13 anos, ele estava a frente de um ruivo jogado na cama e uma garota com cabelos castanhos e fofos, ao seu lado estava um homem com um ar cansado, o garoto gritava para ele o acusando de algo, mas ele sabia que era inocente, o homem ao seu lado tentava ajudar, ele não queria conversar agora ele queria o rato que estava com o garoto ruivo, mas o homem ao seu lado dizia que não, que seu afilhado tinha direito de saber, foi então que ele resolveu contar.

Suas lembranças mudaram novamente, ele estava feliz com seu afilhado, eles estavam conversando, mas o lugar onde estavam era odioso, ele não gostava daquele lugar, mas so em estar com seu afilhado se sentia melhor. Harry, Harry Potter, era esse o nome se seu afilhado, ele agora estava se lembrando. Belatriz era o nome de sua odiada prima, que trabalhava pra o Valdemort, agora já não tinha mais lapsos de memória, tudo havia voltado ao normal em sua cabeça.

Ele olhou em volta mais uma vez, estava no departamento de mistérios no ministério da magia em Londres, agora se lembrava de como havia ido parar ali e todo o resto, já podia ate ver as 12 entradas que haviam na sala, quase tudo estava normal, aparentemente ele saíra do arco do mesmo modo que entrara, e depois de ter passado os primeiros instantes a sua "volta ao mundo" as dores pelo corpo começaram a se fazer presente, e com elas vieram as costumeiras perguntas, quanto tempo vai demorar ate me acharem ? Durante quanto tempo estive "preso" naquele arco ? Como estão Harry e os outros ? O que acontecera comigo quando me acharem ? Será que já me inocentaram ? Ou será que irei voltar para Azkabam ?

Fazia algumas horas que ele estava ali jogado no chão frio de pedra, sem forças para se levantar, as dores no cor so aumentado, e agora a fome e a sede também o abatiam, não havia outra solução a não ser esperar; o silencio mortal, o escuro, a imensidão da sala, o arco, a fraquíssima iluminação bruxuleante, tudo naquele lugar conferia a ele uma sensação horrível, so o silencio era capaz de o deixar louco, começaria a falar sozinho se tivesse forças para falar, poucos vezes conseguia emitir um gemido de dor, o que lhe dava o conforto de saber que ainda suas cordas vocais poderiam voltar a funcionar.

O silencio cada vez mais palpável a sua volta o estava atormentando, nem mesmo Azkabam havia feito aquilo com ele, e alem do silencio que o estava enlouquecendo havia o fato de a fome aumentar a cada instante, a sede secava sua boca, sua garganta arranhava a cada tentativa de emitir algum ruído, ele queria fazer algo para que alguém pudesse encontra-lo, mas o que ? Sua varinha provavelmente estava perdida em lugar dentro do arco, ou fora do alcance de sua vista, não poderia fazer nada, apenas esperar. Os minutos pareciam horas naquele lugar, e ele teve certeza que se não o encontrassem em pouco tempo, quando o encontrassem seria tarde demais, e ele já estaria morto.O tempo foi vencendo sua decisão de se manter acordado e lúcido, o tempo, a fome, a sede, as dores, o cansaço pouco a pouco o estava abatendo, e ele sem forças adormeceu.

O destino é cruel, se ele tivesse permanecido acordado mais algum tempo, seria ouvido o sussurro desesperado de uma voz conhecida e antiga. Um voz que rapidamente foi abafada por soluços e lagrimas, de felicidade e preocupação. Ela Victtoria finalmente poderia dormir em paz, seu amor estava vivo, ele não havia morrido, ele havia retornado do Arco da morte, então afinal aquele Arco não era de morte, mas os estudos por hora teriam que esperar, ela tinha algo mais importe a fazer, tinha que cuidar do homem da sua vida, desaparecido por tantos anos, e agora era ela quem o havia encontrado, o destino as vezes nos pega peças boas.

Quando ela chegou proximo ao corpo do homem que estava jogado no chão de pedra, viu seus olhos fechados, o corpo esparramado, por um segundo seu coração parou, não seria possível, ele ficou todo aquele tempo preso, passou por coisas horríveis, permaneceu mais de um ano dentro do Arco e agora estava morto ? Seria injustiça de mais na vida de um pobre homem... Mas antes que pudesse concluir seus pensamentos de como a vida era injusta, ela percebeu o movimento no peito do homem, que subia e descia tão vagarosamente que no primeiro instante ela julgou não existir. Mas afinal ele não estava morto, apenas dormia

Ela sacou sua varinha, e apontou para o peito do homem, ele levitou calmamente do chão, e com outro movimento de sua mão, a varinha tocou no peito do homem e a partir daquele ponto, o corpo dele começou a ter a textura exata do chão logo abaixo dele, outro passe e o corpo simplesmente havia "desaparecido", não era possível velo ou toca-lo, mas ele estava ali, ao lado dela. Ela saiu andando e entrou em uma das portas que havia ao redor da sala do Arco, a nova sala parecia um hospital, com camas brancas e prateleiras cheias de vidros com poções, mas não eram poções normais, nem mesmo as plantas que aparentemente estavam de enfeite ao fundo da sala eram normais, quando ela se aproximou da mesa onde elas ficavam para colocar o corpo do homem, que aos poucos voltava a ficar visível, algumas delas se afastaram temerosas outras rosnaram, muitos teriam se assustado com a reação das plantas, mas não ela.

Ela estava costumada a lidar com aquelas plantas, era seu trabalho naquele lugar, assim como as poções que estavam nas prateleiras, ela deixou o corpo do homem na cama, enquanto ia ate a prateleira e escolhia um dos fracos, pegou um com a coloração roxa e outro com uma coloração azulada, depois se dirigiu ate um armário que estava trancado, mas que com um toque da varinha se abriu, ela rapidamente tirou três pequenos frascos e foi ate uma bancada onde pegou uma agulha e três copos.

Segurou um dos três pequenos fracos nas mãos enquanto espetava a agulha no topo, começou a puxar, a cor do liquido que entrava na agulha não poderia ser mais vermelha, parecia estar viva, ela colocou a agulha de lado enquanto pegava o frasco roxo e depositava em um dos copos, depois pegou o frasco azulado e depositou nos dois copos restantes, segurou os outros dois pequenos frascos e colocou em pequena quantidade um em cada copo, a reação foi imediata, um dos copos adquiriu uma cor azul turquesa em quanto o outro ficava completamente rosa berrante.

Ela guardou os frascos em seus lugares, e olhou as poções que havia preparado, sabia que eram fortes, mas não havia jeito, ele estava debilitado demais para um tratamento normal, tomou sua decisão. Pegou a agulha e foi ate o homem, que agora se remexia confortavelmente na cama macia, segurou seu braço com firmeza, espetou a agulha e injetou o sangue nele. Voltou a bancada e pegou os copos, ao se aproximar da cama notou que seu rosto apesar de ainda estar doentio esta um pouco mais sereno do que na hora que o encontrara. Ela se sentou na beirada da cama junto a sua cabeça, enquanto com cuidado o puxava para si, colocou a cabeça dele confortavelmente junto a seu colo, tentando o segurar como um bebe grande demais para seu pequeno corpo, com a outra mão foi pegando as poções e uma a uma ela foi o dando e fazendo com que ele bebesse tudo, depois disso sabia que ele precisava descansar, por isso o colocou de volta na cama e se virou para sair da sala.

Quando estava quase fechando a porta viu que ele estava se mexendo na cama e abrindo os olhos, ela ficou paralisada, não sabia o que iria fazer depois de tantos anos, milhões de perguntas explodiam em sua cabeça. Será que ele ainda se lembraria dela ? O que ela iria falar ? Como ela poderia agir ? Será que ele havia pensado nela em todos esses anos ? Será que ela deveria contar para ele sobre... ?

Ele abriu os olhos totalmente, e piscou algumas vezes para se acostumar a claridade do lugar, ele se mexeu devagar, se espreguiçou e depois se sentou na cama. Ele mirou seus olhos muito azuis nos mel dela, e a encarou, por quanto tempo eles ficaram assim ? Nem um deles é capaz de dizer, podem ter sido segundos, minutos, horas... Este momento não teve tempo, foi algo atemporal, um desses momentos em que o tempo não existe, pois ele não é algo importante.

Muito tempo se passou, com eles se encarando, e lembrando do passado, do que viveram juntos, ambos tiveram certeza um nunca havia esquecido o outro durante todos aqueles anos, e eles também sabiam que o outro continuava a ama-lo, ate que ele interrompeu o contato visual e com um sussurro quase inaudível ele disse

- Victtoria...


	8. Passado distante

- Tens certeza disto minha querida ?

- Estou tão certa quanto meu amor por você – ela parou um instante, puchando calmamente o ar para dentro de seus pulmões – Meu querido, eu não tenho muito mais tempo e vois sabeis disso. Não, não me interrompa meu querido. Quero que prometa-me algo.

- Tudo que pedirdes minha querida

- Prometa-me que iras continua tua vida, mesmo depois que eu me vá, não meu querido, não digas nada, apenas me ouça – disse ela calma a e pausadamente, enquanto pousava a pequenina mão sobre a mão do homem que tão ternamente amava – Quero que ache uma outra mulher, quero que a ame e respeite assim como me ama e respeita, quero que reconstrua sua vida ao lado dela, não quero ver-te preso ao nosso passado – ela encarou profundamente os olhos nos dele, deu um sorriso cansado e feliz enquanto fechava os olhos, murmurando um inaudível "Eu te amo", deu então seu ultimo suspiro e se entregou aquela nova aventura.

O homem desolado pegou o corpo já sem vida da mulher e o trouxe para si, o corpo da mulher que tanto amou ela era uma mulher viva, era. Seus cabelos negros se misturaram aos ruivos dela, tão diferentes, mas tão iguais, ele era puro fogo ela era a água, os opostos que se atraem, os opostos que se completam, ele não sabia o que iria fazer com sua vida, não sabia como iria cumprir a promessa que fizera a ela. Ele não chorava, mas seu olhar estava triste e perdido.

A porta que estava ate aquele momento fechada, pelo importante motivo da reunião dos dois, se abre lentamente revelando uma morena com belos olhos verdes segurando a mão de uma garotinha ruiva e com olhos muito azuis assim como a mãe

- Papai – ela disse, fazendo menção de penetrar no quarto

Porem o homem lançou a recém chegada um olhar se suplica para que tirasse a menininha dali, ela compreendeu muito bem e segurou com mais firmeza a mão da garotinha, impedindo-a de ir ate os pais. Ela se ajoelhou para ficar na altura da pequena e com uma voz suave e doce ela disse

- Minha querida, vamos brincar lá fora e deixar seus pais descansarem – ela se levantou e pegou a menina no colo, que se deixou levar um pouco relutante, quando a mulher a ajeitou no colo, a pequena ficou extremamente impaciente

- Nããão! A mamãe não vai voltar, ela foi pra sempre, deixe que eu me despeça dela – a pequena disse imperativa, se desvencilhando da mulher e correndo para o pai.

- Filhinha, o papai não queria que você visse isso, porque veio aqui?

- Para me despedir da mamãe, papai! Papai não fique triste não, ela não iria gostar, ela nunca vai sair daqui – disse ela colocando a mãozinha no coração do pai.

- Tem razão princesa, ela nunca sairá daqui – disse ele colocando a mão sobre a da filha – Agora princesa é melhor você ir, o papai tem que ficar um pouco sozinho com a mamãe

- Vamos Rosalin – a mulher puxou a garotinha e ambas saíram do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Elas andavam por um corredor de pedra com grandes janelas, por onde entrava a luz da lua, na parede os archotes iluminavam bruxuleantes, a garotinha um pouco a frente, via-se claramente que ela chorava, não por tristeza, mas por saudade.

- Ora, porque estas chorando pequena? Não há motivos para choro, vois mesma disse, que tua mãe jamais sairia de teu coração.

- Não é por tristeza que choro, choro porque sei que ela não estará aqui quando precisar, quem me encinara coisas de moças? Pra quem irai contar meus segredos? Meu pai pode me encinar a magia, mas não pode os segredos do amor.

- Oh querida, tão novinha e já pensando nisso. Tens apenas 8 anos menina, acalma-te, sim?! Ora, como não vais ter ninguém? E eu aqui? Para que sirvo? Minha querida, eu e tua mãe éramos como irmãs, você então é minha sobrinha, com a ida dela, você agora é minha pequena filhinha.

- Estas bens tia Rowena, farei como dizes, vamos colher flores no jardim? Quero fazer um daquelas belas coroas de flores que mamãe me encinou, vou colocar a caroá em sua cabeça ela ficara linda.

- Tenho certeza que sim, vamos colher das brancas, eram as que ela mais gostava.

As duas foram com esse novo animo para fora do grandioso castelo, era uma pena agora que Salazar estava brigado com eles, so restavam vivos três dos quatro fundadores, será que agora com esse terrível acontecimento ele resolveria ficar em vez de partir? Elas estavam à beira colhendo flores, Rosalin as pegava na beira do lado e levava para Rowena que as arrumava na coroa, quando algo chamou a atenção de Rowena ela olhou em volta, não tendo achado nada que fosse preocupante voltou sua atenção a Rosalin que ainda colia as flores. Novamente Rowena ouve algo que chama sua atenção, ela é uma bruxa muito experiente e sabe que apesar de não ver nada à algo suspeito naquele jardim.

- Rosalin, vai pra dentro, pega tuas coisas e corre, chama teu pai. Não perde tempo menina, diz-lhe que temos problemas.

A menina pega apressada seus pertences e corre na direção do castelo, enquanto vê sua nova "mãe" correr na direção oposta, na direção do perigo.

- ROWENA!! – ela percebe que Rowena so fez aquilo para afastar o perigo dela, e que esse perigo não vinha desacompanhado, correu o mais que seus pernas a permitiam, entrou esbaforida no castelo, ela sabia que não teria tempo de subir ate a torre onde o pai estava, mas que um elfo poderia fazer isso por ela – Domene – ela chamou, pouco depois surgiu diante dela um criaturinha pequena com um grande e uma toga com o timbre do castelo – Domene, corre vai ate meu pai, diz-lhe que temos problemas na propriedade, Rowena foi atrasa-los mas não sabe por quanto tempo o poderá fazer – mal ela havia terminado de falar a pequena elfa já havia desaparecido.

Ela sabia que era pequena demais para lutar com qualquer um, não conseguia ainda nem controlar direito seus poderes, mas ela poderia ser útil de outra forma, passando por passagens secretas e túneis ocultos ela chegou em uma sala que poucos conheciam, e lá no meio da sala em uma urna de cristal estava o que ela procurava, uma espada com o punho cravejados de rubis, e um pequeno cetro com diamantes negros que por direito era dela, já que a mãe estava morta, quando ela saiu da sala ainda restavam dentro da urna uma tiara cravejada de safiras e o um medalhão com esmeraldas. Usando o mesmo caminho para voltar, rapidamente ela já estava no Salão de entrada do castelo, viu longe que o pai se preparava para sair do castelo.

- PAAI! Espera pai! – disse ela enquanto corria na direção do pai, arrastando atrás de si a pesada espada e o cetro – Para você papai – estendendo-lhe a espada – O que é um grande Lorde sem sua fiel espada ? – perguntou inocente enquanto o pai lhe lançava um olhar orgulhoso e sai do castelo.

Ela o seguiu para fora, com o cetro nas mãos, não tinha a menor idéia de como iria usar o cetro, o símbolo de sua mãe, uma vez quando ela lhe perguntara como usa-lo, ela apenas lhe disse "Seu coração dirá" bem que dissesse agora, pois tinha que ajudar seu pai e sua tia-mãe, ela foi ate o meio do jardim, e apontou para onde sabia que ficava o portão do castelo, segurou com firmeza o cetro, e nada aconteceu no começo, mas algum tempo depois, o cetro começou a vibrar levemente, e cada vez vibrava com mais intensidade, ate que uma luz amarela saiu dele, e seguiu em direção aonde seu pai devia estar.

Quando ele chegou, Rowena estava em apuros, atrás dela havia uma moça com não mais que 19 anos e aparentemente estava com poucos meses de gravidez; e ela, Rowena, estava aparentemente tentando defende-la; ela lutava com seis homens enquanto os outros estavam em cima dos cavalos rindo dela, ela lutava bravamente, e apesar de todos atarem quase ao mesmo tempo, ela se defendia de todos, e ainda os atacava, ela tinha alguns poucos arranhões nos braços, enquanto alguns deles tinham sérios ferimentos, por um momento a luta entrou em transe, ela se virou para trás, e seus olhares se encontraram.

Para ele foi como tivessem se visto pela primeira vez, ele notou que mesmo lutando seus belos cabelos negros se agitavam harmoniosamente, os olhos verdes brilhavam com a intensidade e determinação de um furão, seu rosto claro era iluminado pela lua e ela tinha uma expreção de força e coragem, ela lutaria a noite toda se fosse preciso, seu colo era gracioso, e seu corpo harmonioso, suas formas agradariam a todos os homens, e muitos cometeriam loucuras por ela.

- GODRIC – ela o chamou exasperada o trazendo para a realidade – Será que você poderia fazer o obsequio de salvar uma donzela indefesa? – ela disse irônica

Godric tirou a espada da bainha, pegou sua varinha e começou a duelar com os homens que aos poucos iam descendo dos cavalos, ele usava tanto a espada quanto à varinha uma habilidade que ele havia adquirido em sua época de Lorde guerreiro, apesar de fazer muito tempo que Godric não entrava em lutas, ele ainda mantinha uma agilidade e reflexos dignos do melhor guerreiro. A luta não foi rápida ou fácil, mas no final o saldo foi positivo, a maioria havia fugido, porem ele, com a ajuda de Rowena, conseguiu prender três dos homens. Depois de os três homens estarem devidamente presos e amordaçados, Godric se dirigiu a estranha moça.

- Porque esses homens o perseguiam minha jovem?

- Bem, devo dizer que eles estavam atrás de mim por causa de uma divida, eu peguei dinheiro emprestado com eles, para minhas pesquisas, mas bem, não consegui arrumar dinheiro suficiente a tempo, e eu estou grávida, meu marido não anda muito bem... Sabe como é?! Minhas experiências deram certo, mas não encontrei ninguém, que as quisesse.

- O que realmente é essa sua experiência? – perguntou amavelmente Rowena

- Uma nova poção.

- E bem, pra que motivo ela serve? – perguntou novamente Rowena, dessa vez havia uma leve irritação em sua voz

- Bem senhorita, não sei se devo dizer... Ora, mas que tolice a minha, vocês salvaram minha vida, e meu invento, eu lhes sou eternamente grata, qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer por vocês... Basta falar e...

- Se acalme, pelo visto você é inteligente, e entende de magia, nós... ahn.. nós gostariamos que ficasse conosco ? – disse incerta, era mais uma pergunta a Godric do que um convite a estranha

- Sim! Nós adoraríamos que ficasse, traga sua mulher e fique conosco – ele se virou para Rowena – Querida, vá ao castelo, e peça para que preparem um quarto para nossa convidada e seu marido, e de um jeito nesses sujeitos mal encarados, eles não contribuem em nada com a decoração do nosso jardim.

- Sim Godric – riu-se ela, e saiu para o castelo, assim que Godric viu que ela se afastara o suficiente para que não escutasse nada, ele se virou para o convidado e lhe disse

- Menina, confiei em você no instante em que o vi, quero lhe pedir um favor, quero que cuide de algo para mim, mas não agora, eu pessoalmente irei lhe encinar, e quando eu morrer quero que cuide de um livro especial, e quero que este seu filho cuide do livro também, assim como o filho dele, e assim adiante, ate que seja a hora de o livro voltar para minha família.

- Mas senhor, como sabes que o bebe que carrego é um varão?

- Não interessa, so quero que me prometa, que sua família vai cuidar do livro ate que chegue a hora deste livro ir para as mãos de um de meus herdeiros.

- E como meus filhos, netos, meus descendentes saberão quando será esta hora? E como iram reconhecer o herdeiro?

- É para isso que irei lhe encinar certas coisas, é por isso que ira aprender comigo, mas preciso saber, se também pode me prometer outra coisa, se aceitar, seus descendentes terão também que proteger os meus, não quero soldados, mas que eles estejam por perto para ajudar, caso seja necessário.

- Claro senhor, farei tudo que me pediu. Cuidarei do livro quando for a hora, passarei para meu filho, e este para o filho dele e assim por diante, e nós cuidaremos de seus filhos e netos, não como soldados, mas como amigos vigilantes, ora perto, ora distante, e quando precisarem estaremos aqui para ajudar, e quando finalmente o livro tiver voltado para seu herdeiro, minha família poderá descansar em paz.


End file.
